


Would You Let Us In?

by PRIasfdf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flower Crowns, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT4, OT5, OT5 - Relationship - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Polygamy, Self Confidence Issues, This is cute, harry wears flower crowns, hurt!harry, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRIasfdf/pseuds/PRIasfdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis. The perfect boyfriends. They've been together for 2 years now. They are in their second year of University, when they apply for a transfer to Oxford University, due to all the bullying they went through because they were in a polygamy relationship.  Niall and Liam are majoring in science and maths while Louis and Zayn are majoring in literacy and the arts. What happens when Liam stumbles across Harry. An 18 year old in his first year of University? </p><p> </p><p>This summary sucks. I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first BoyxBoy fic. Hope you enjoy!  
> xx

“Leeyum. What if we don’t have any classes together? Can’t we just get a job at Nando’s? Li!” whined Niall.

“For the love of god, shut up Niall. We’re majoring in the same degrees. And even if you somehow don’t end up in a class with any of us, you can make friends. Contrary to popular beliefs, social interaction is good for you.” Liam retorted

Niall then started to kick Liam’s seat.

“Zayn, occupy him. Please?” begged Liam.

Liam heard Niall struggle for a bit before he heard Zayn snogging the life out of Niall. Finally, he relaxed; being able to drive in peace was no easy feat with Niall, Louis and Zayn around. It had been 20 minutes when Zayn started to complain.

“Li! Niall fell asleep! I was giving him the best blowjob ever, and he fucking fell asleep!” Zayn all but screeched.

Liam could feel another headache coming on.

“Maybe you should do what Niall’s doing and go to sleep to? It’s going to be a long car ride. You don’t wanna waste your energy. Do you?” Liam tried to reason with Zayn.

Liam could feel Zayn’s piercing glare at the back of his head while mumbling threats in Urdu under his breath. Slowly but surely, Zayn nodded off beside Niall. Liam let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Zayn got cranky when either a) He hasn't had a cigarette in a while or b) He’s sleepy. In this case, it could be both. They had spent half of last night trying to make sure everything was packed and the other half trying to calm each other’s nerves. In all the fuss, Zayn had forgotten his trusty lighter behind.

To be very honest, Liam wasn't sure how this would work. For the past two years they had stayed at an apartment instead on staying at a dorm. They had looked for apartments near Oxford but they were all much overpriced. Money wasn't a big issue for them. But the flat prices were unreasonable. This was the first year they would be in dorms. So many questions raced through his mind. What if they were all separated and got different dorms. He had specifically asked for two dorms beside each other. The dean had warned him that only three people can stay in a dorm. Which would mean that another person would join them in their dorms? The dean also mentioned that they would probably end up getting split and put into different dorms.

Liam was scared. Very scared. But of course he didn't let it show. He was supposed to be the glue. Strong, sturdy and keeping them together. He knew the boys would listen to him, but he just couldn’t voice his fears. Liam was immersed in his thoughts he forgot that Louis was sitting beside him.

“Louis” he asked attentively, “Are you ok? You haven’t spoken a word since we've gotten in the car.”

Louis jerked when Liam spoke his name. But he kept staring out the window.

Liam tried again, “Louis. C’mon babe. Speak to me” Liam waited but Louis said nothing.

He thought maybe it were best to give Louis his distance when Louis spoke up.

“I’m scared.” He said in a tiny voice, “I am so scared Li. What if the students are homophobic, or against polygamy relationships? I know you and Zayn would be ok, but Niall? Remember what happened two months ago? I just don’t want it to happen again.”

Liam shivered. Of course he remembered what happened two months ago. How could he forget it?

_They had been officially been together for two years now._

_“Where’s Ni?” Louis asked._

_“He went out to get Nandos for dinner.” Liam replied._

_“Again! I think I’m going to be sick if I eat another Peri Peri chicken” Zayn groaned from his bed._

_They heard the buzzer go off, alerting them that someone was at the door._

_“That must be him. Get the dinner table ready.” Liam yelled as he ran to get the door._

_Liam opened the door,” Niall hurry up and get insid… Niall! ZAYN LOUIS GET OUT HERE.”_

There lying on the floor was Niall covered in blood and gasping for breath _._

_Niall had been getting Nandos when he had been ambushed by Josh and Noah. They hated the boys. Hated the fact that they were gay and most of all that they were in a relationship together._

_“Hey Fag. Where the rest of the pussies? That’s why you fuck em, right? They all got pussies.” Josh sneered at him._

_“_ _Leave me alone Josh. I am not in the mood for your shit. Get the fuck out of my way.” Niall replied sharply._

_The smirk on Josh's face was wiped off._

_“_ _Bitch. You think you can tell me what to do? Fags can’t tell anyone what to do. They belong in the dirt. C’mon Noah. Let’s teach this bitch a lesson.”_

_The rest of it was a blur. Punches and kicks thrown around. It wasn't until they heard a door open nearby that they decided to run away. Niall was in pain but he knew his boyfriends would take care of him._

Liam understood where Louis was coming from. He still hadn't forgiven himself for that night.

“Louis.” Liam said quietly,” We’ll be there for all of them. We’ll be careful this time. We won’t let it happen again. I won’t let it happen again. I promise. Ok?”

Louis relaxed in his seat. “Ok.” He said before resting his head on the window and falling asleep.

Liam let out another sigh. Looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he wasn't growing any white hair or wrinkles on his face. Cause truth be told, he wouldn't be surprised if there were.


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2!  
> xx

“Ah, Harry. Take a seat.” Simon said as Harry entered the dean’s office. Harry nervously darted his eye around.

  
“Am, uhh, am I in trouble Uncle?” he asked quietly.

  
“What? No, no! I just wanted to see how your semester is going so far. You’ve been here for two months now.” Simon said quickly,” So tell me. Made any friends? How are your classes going?”

Harry swore the universe was out to get him.

  
“Classes are going good. Friends? Oh yeah, made a lot of those.” Harry said softly.

  
Simon just gave him a knowing look.

  
“Maybe its help if you stopped making those flower crowns in your spare time and talk to people instead. Speaking of flower crowns, mind taking the one you’re wearing off? You know I’m allergic to pollen.” Simon said.

  
Harry quickly snatched his flower crown off of his head and stared at the floor.

  
Simon sighed softly,” Look, all I’m saying, is that maybe you should stop making them? I know you do it to remember Gemma, but maybe it’s time to move on?”

  
Harry looked up and fiercely said,” Uncle Simon, I’m very thankful for all you’ve done for me, but you cannot tell me when it is time to move on. That’s something I will figure out on my own.”

  
Simon just sat there shocked. It was the first time his nephew had ever raised his voice at him. Harry was a kind, quirky, funny and quiet soul and would rather cut off his limb then hurt someone.

  
“I’m sorry Uncle Si, I didn’t mean to snap. Just, let me figure this out myself. I really am thankful for what you’ve done. Especially the fact that you got me my own dorm.” said Harry.

  
“Umm, about that. I tried to do everything Harry, but all the other dorms are full and these boys were adamant on staying together.” Simon said resentfully.

  
Harry quickly said,” What do you mean?”

  
“I mean that four new boys are transferring here from Manchester University, and well, I have one dorm for three of the four boys, but it leaves an odd one out. So I was hoping that you’d let one of the room with you? They’re all very sweet boys.”

  
Harry froze. Was he ready to share a dorm with a total stranger? No.

  
Was he going to anyways? Yes.

 

“Sure uncle, I don’t mind.”

  
” Thank you so much Harry. I thought I’d have to tell them that they’d be rooming in separate dorms. You know I can’t handle complaints. This is perfect. The other three boys’ dorms are right beside yours. I spoke to…Liam? I saw their records. Spit Spot clean. Liam’s also a proper jock. Maybe he can teach how to play a few sports without injuring yourself.” Laughed Simon.

  
Harry felt like he was about to puke up his morning’s breakfast.

  
“Uncle, I have to leave, you know. Clean up my room before they come. When are they coming here anyways?”

  
Simon got up and walked him to the door,” They should be here by 3 today.”

  
Harry looked at the clock. It was 2:30. He walked out the door, but not before he heard his uncle yelling a last thank you. He gave a tiny wave in reply.

  
He didn’t know what to do. What if his new roommate was mean? What if Liam was like Jack and Tyler. He was really scared. Didn’t his uncle say that Liam had three other friends coming along with him? Oh god. This is bad. Harry walked faster to his dorm room. It was at the end of campus. A secluded area. His was the last dorm and the dorm previous to his was empty.

  
‘Not for long’ Harry thought.

  
He quickly got his key out and slammed his door shut. He took off his coat and flower crown. Ran his hand through his curls a few times before falling on to his bed. What would he do. He frantically ran through ideas in his head and came up with one solution.

  
He wouldn’t come in here.

  
He wouldn’t come in his own dorm during the day. He’d go to bed when he was sure Liam was asleep, and he’d wake up before Liam did. Perfect! Harry Styles was officially a genius! He looked back up at the clock and saw that it read 2:50. Great. He quickly grabbed his bag and stuffed his books, homework, laptop, wallet and headphones in it. He wore his coat and put his wallet in his back pocket. He then walked out and walked to the student cafeteria.

  
‘Fantastic. Spending my Friday afternoon at Starbucks.’ he thought sarcastically, ‘Atleast I’ll get to meet Perrie.’

  
Perrie was his only friend here in Oxford University. She also worked part-time at Starbucks as a barista. She was one of the only reasons he actually knew what was happening around his school.

  
He took out his phone and plugged his headphones in. Scrolling through his music, he decided on listening to some Pierce The Veil. With Vic’s falsetto voice flowing through both his ears he started screaming the lyrics under his breath. He checked his phone and saw the time was 3:08.

 

The new roommates would be moving in about now. He shuddered thinking of four faceless guys with bodies the size of trucks.

 

‘I hope they enjoy the place’ Harry thought bitterly.

  
He opened the door to Starbucks and sat down at the table nearest the window. He saw Perrie looking at him and she held up both hands, signalling that she’d be ten minutes. He nodded at her and took out his laptop. As he waited for it to start, he checked his phone again. 3:14.

  
He sighed, knowing he’d be here for a while. He took out his history book and started on his assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was all about Harry. Don't worry, I have an entire storyline.  
> I feel as if this chapter was very boring. i'm sorry. It gets Exciting. I swear.  
> Anyways leave Kudos and comments about the story. If you give me ideas i will listen to them!  
> And if you have prompts, send them to me at my tumblr: Mess-that-ive-become.  
> xx


	3. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> xx

Liam finally pulled up in the student parking lot. He rest his head back as he parked the car. He hoped that this would work out; he’d hate to hide their relationship. How would this work? What if their room mates were homophobic?

Liam banged his head against the back of his seat a few times before Zayn woke up and said,” Pretty sure you’re losing a lot of brain cells there babe.”

Liam turned to look at him, “Wake Niall up, will ya?”

Zayn just smiled at him. Liam shivered. That smile was just creepy. He hears a zipper open and then the sound of spit flying around. He turned in his seat to get a view of what was happening behind him.

There, Zayn was on his knees in front of Niall, with Niall’s dick in his mouth.

Oh dear god. Liam knew what Zayn was doing. But he couldn’t stop watching.

Niall started to stir in his sleep. Moans followed soon after. Now Niall’s dick was standing up proud. Zayn just took it in deeper, until his nose brushed the fine hairs at the base of Niall’s dick.

Liam saw Niall’s eyes flutter a bit and after a few moments his eyes opened and took in the sight before him.

“Best way to wake up,” he sighed blissfully.

Zayn pulled of his dick with a pop and kissed Niall on the mouth briefly before climbing out of the car.

Niall looked confused for a second, then started to yell,” YOU DICK. COME BACK IN HERE AND SUCK MINE. YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!”

Zayn just laughed and replied,” That’s what you get for sleeping on me when I give a blowjob.”

Realization slowly drew on Niall’s face and he looked downright miserable.

Liam pitied him and said,” I’ll blow you in the washroom later?”

Niall gave him a big grin and climbed out of the car as well, but not before giving Liam a kiss.

“Wake Louis up. You know how he gets if we leave him in the car.” Niall said from outside where he trying, and failing, to hit Zayn.

Liam shook Louis a few times and when he got nothing in return he climbed onto his laugh and started to kiss his face. Just tiny butterfly kissed all over his face. Louis opened his eyes and when he saw Liam, he captured his lips for a kiss.

They snogged for a few minutes when Zayn peered through the front window and yelled,” You guys can’t start without us! Niall, they’re starting without us!”

Liam let out a quiet laugh and said,” Let’s get out before Zayn starts world war 3 here.”

Liam opened the door and climbed out with Louis following him. Louis quickly started chasing after Niall saying something about him not getting a kiss yet. Liam was relieved; Louis was acting more like himself now. Loud and happy. He hoped he would stay this way. He followed Zayn to the trunk to get the suitcases.

“Niall, Louis! Get your arses over here. No. Louis, stop biting Niall. Ni, if you want him to stop biting you, you should stop licking him.” Liam tried reasoning with both of them.

Louis had tackled Niall and was nipping at his neck while Niall was trying to lick Louis’ face.

“Ugh, forget about the buggers, it’s not like they’d help us anyways.” Groaned Zayn and with saying that he grabbed two of the suitcases, leaving Liam with the other two. Liam took both suitcases out with one hand and closed the trunk. He followed Zayn who was trying to get Niall off of the floor.

“Niall, let’s get to the Dean’s office so we can get settled into our dorms.” Zayn tried to reason with him.

Niall just sat there adamantly.

“C’mon love, the faster we get there the faster I can blow you.” Liam chimed in.

Niall didn’t move.

“What happened Ni?” Louis asked sweetly.

“Whjjfhj audfhjd dsif.” Niall mumbled quietly.

“What?” Liam asked.

“What if we get put in different dorms?” he repeated louder this time.

Liam felt a tug in his gut. Out of the four boys, Niall had the most separation issues. And Liam couldn’t blame him either, with what happened two months back.

“Ni, I promise that you’ll have at least one of us in your dorm room. And if that doesn’t happen, I’ll pay someone. Don’t be sad love. We’re starting afresh.” Zayn said confidently, “Now get up babe, maybe if you promise Lou a rim job he’ll give you a piggy back ride.”

Niall laughed cheerfully but still went to run after Louis. Liam saw Niall whisper in Louis’ ear and a few moments after Niall was on Louis back laughing and singing.

“We’ll be ok. Right?” Zayn asked quietly.

“Of course we will.” Liam replied.

* * *

 

Liam left the boys outside the office with their bags. He waked up to the Dean’s office and knocked on the door twice.

_Knock Knock_

“Come in.” called a voice from inside.

Liam walked in and saw Simon Cowell sitting on his chair. The Simon Cowell. The Dean of Oxford University.

“Have a seat.” Simon said,” You must be Liam. I am Mr. Cowell.”

‘No Shit’ Liam thought.

Liam settled on saying,” Nice to meet you sir.”

There was a tiny beep from his phone.

Simon looked guilty as he said,” I am so sorry to cut this meeting short, I have a board meeting to attend in ten minutes, so I have to go prepare for that. I have the keys to your dorms around here somewhere. Give me a second.” Liam took this chance to look around the office. Nothing personal, tiny trinkets.

“Ah here they are.” Simon said as he drew keys out from a drawer. “I managed to get you boys a dorm nearby each other. Three of you will be dorming in a room together, and one of you will have to reside in the dorm beside the other. You won’t be the odd one out though. My nephew stays in the dorm as well. It was his dorm, but I convinced him to share with you. He’s a very nice kid. Are any of you allergic to pollen?”

Liam was confused but replied,” No sir. No allergies to pollen.”

“Good. My nephew likes to make flower crowns, so lots of pollen in the air. Well, it was nice to meet you Liam. Have a good time settling in.” Simon said as he looked back down at his work and furiously started to write something.

Brief and to the point. He liked it. Liam gathered the keys and walked out. He met the boys eagerly outside.

“Guys! We have dorms near each other. You three will be dorming in one, and I’ll be dorming in the one right next to yours!” Liam said excitedly.

Louis frowned,” Why are you alone, why can’t one of us stay with you?”

“Apparently Mr. Cowell’s nephew dorms in my dorm.” Liam said,” I wouldn’t want to bother him. Apparently it was his dorm.”

Zayn being the ever so beautiful angel with chiselled cheekbones came to his rescue and said,” Don’t worry about it. Li can come sleep in our dorm any time. Let’s go get settled till then.”

The four boys walked to the campus with their bags running and jumping on each other. They were starting a fresh. And nothing mattered to them except for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Thanks for the Kudos and comments♥  
> I hope this chapter is ok. They'll be meeting harry in about two more chapters.   
> I might not be able to post a chapter tomorrow. Exams and shit.   
> As always send me prompts if you want at my tumblr mess-that-ive-become  
> xx


	4. Harry/Louis/Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> xx

Harry Harry had a weird feeling in his gut. Maybe it was because Tyler had punched him in the stomach this morning or it could be the raw cookie dough he ate when he helped Perrie out in the Starbucks kitchen. Whatever it was his stomach was now hurting and all he wanted to do now was go lie in his bed.

But He couldn’t.

The new guys moved in about two hours ago, there was no way he would walk, or crawl, back to his dorm because of a tiny pain in his stomach. He wasn’t that weak.

Now, Harry wasn’t sheltered or anything. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Ever since primary school he was ‘different’. He liked to make flower crowns with his sister. He enjoyed letting his sister dress him up or put make-up on him. He was always a bit…flamboyant. He tried ignoring all the rude remarks and taunts he got from his fellow students. And it had worked, until high school.

* * *

*Flashback*

Harry Styles was starting his first day at high school. He had worn the skinniest jeans he could find, the tightest shirt he could find, a pair of ankle boots and of course, his flower crown. He was very excited and waited in the car for his sister.

As they were driving to school Gemma had said,” Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully. High school isn’t like primary. People are rude and unforgiving. You have to be careful. Ok?”

Harry looked at her like she was crazy, and frankly, maybe she was but Harry thought she was over reacting so he just left the car.

He went to the office to pick up his timetable and went to his first class.

Gym.

Also known as Harry’s personal Hell.

Poor Harry had no idea what was in store for him when he stepped into the change room.

“YO dude! Look at the little faggot wearing the flowers!” one person yelled.

“What the fuck man? Hey Queer, get out of here. I don’t want you peeking on me.”

And thus the taunts continued throughout the whole day. And when his sister came to pick him and saw tear marks on his face she just got him in the car and took him home where she cuddled with him and said,” It’ll get better. It always does.”

But it didn’t.

When he went into grade ten, the curses turned into being ignored.

In grade eleven, the ignoring turned into beatings and he couldn’t decide whether he hated being ignored more than getting beat up.

Grade ten was also the year he found out he in fact actually was gay. Some sleazy blowjobs behind a bar with a guy named Nick.

Nick Grimshaw was a very nice guy. Kind of rough. But had no intentions of hurting Harry like everyone had.

Harry lost his virginity to Nick in grade 12. It was awkward and tense. But he didn’t think much about it. As long as he had Nick, he didn’t feel as bad. But of course, everything good in his life had to come to an end.

Two weeks after they had sex, Nick told Harry that he had found someone. Harry just nodded and walked out of his flat. He sat on the curb near a playground for two hours.

When he got a call from his sister asking where he was, he asked her,’ Am I not likable? Like, do I repel people?’

His sister said nothing except that she was coming to pick him up. He told her where he was and hung up.

At 4:20 later he gets a call from his mom saying that Gemma was in the ICU. He grabbed a cab and got to the hospital as fast as he could.

Gemma died at 4:56.

After that, Harry stopped talking. His mom was scared. Harry was a cheeky lad. Funny (in a bad way), loved making people laugh with his horrendous jokes, giving compliments to everyone, a bit shy at first and soft spoken. So it was no surprise that his mom worried for him.

Grade 12 had finished and he had gotten into all three of the universities he had applied to. He went to Oxford. His uncle worked there and it was close to home, which meant he was close to Gemma.

And now here he is. With his stomach hurting like a little bitch and his nose freezing.

Here he is.

He decided to go to the library now that Starbucks was closed. As he walked out of the café, he bumped into none other than Tyler Samuels and Jack Castrati.

“Hey there cock-sucker. So what have you asked your uncle for today?” Tyler said.

They were under the impression that Harry got in because his uncle was the Dean.

Just as Harry was reply, he saw a tiny figure make his way by them.

He was small (Smaller than him anyways), with a ragged haircut, soft blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. He seemed totally oblivious to what was happening as he hummed some sort of song under his breath.

Harry couldn’t stop looking at him. He was gorgeous.

Jack also noticed who Harry was looking at and decided to torture him some more.

He swung a heavy arm around Harry and yelled out to the boy,” Hey Pixie. You a fag?”

Harry had never seen someone’s expression change so fast. One second he was happy the next, he looked as if he would kill you on the spot. His soft eyes turned hard as he looked over to them. The boy looked at all three of them and when his eyes landed on Harry, Harry swore his insides froze. Harry was disappointed in himself. And the worst part? He didn’t know why.

All he knew was that he never wanted the boy to look at him like that again.

The boy just turned on his heel and walked his way again without giving them a second glance. Tyler and Jack stood disappointed, they were hoping for some sort of reaction. But as soon as he came, he was gone and all their attention was once again on Harry.

They hit him some more, but when it was clear that Harry was not going to give them anything in return, they left him on the stone floor. And yet, Harry couldn’t be bothered that he was lying on a cold floor. All he could think of was the boy with a chiseled jaw and eyes that could melt winters and freeze summers.

* * *

Louis

Louis was furious. Who did those three think they were?

He stormed back into his dorm as he cursed them into oblivion.

Zayn being the attentive one he his automatically picked up on Louis foul mood, whilst Niall didn’t. “Hey Lou, what took so long. Can we eat now? Where’s my chicken. Where’s the food. LOU WE’RE GOING TO STARVE. WHERE’S THE FOOD!?”

Louis glared at Niall and yelled at him,” Stop being a fat ass. Go get your own food. I’m not your bitch.”And stormed off into the washroom.

Zayn immediately crawled into Niall’s bed when he saw the covers shaking. Each sob that wracked through his body gave a tiny jolt under the blanket.

Zayn cuddled him and whispered in his ear,” Don’t cry babe, you know Louis, he’s in one of his moods right now. He didn’t mean it.”

Niall just let out a particularly loud sob.

* * *

Liam

Liam knocked on his boyfriends door and walked in. He froze at the door way when he saw Zayn holding a crying Niall and heard things being thrown around the washroom.

Zayn just pointed to the bathroom, and Liam assumed that meant that he should check on Louis. He opened the door quietly and sat down near the sink, opposite to where Louis was sitting with his head buried in his tiny hands.

“What’s wrong Boo.” Liam asked,” Niall’s crying inside.”

Louis spoke quietly,” People will hate us here to. I was walking past these three guys and they called me a Fag.”

Liam was confused. Sure it isn’t nice being called a fag, but why would Louis make Niall cry because of that.

As if Louis heard what Liam was gonna ask he said,” Liam, We’re going to get hurt here to. We’re going to get hurt anywhere we go. I, Just, Don’t you sometimes think it would be easier if we weren’t together?”

Liam couldn’t breathe. And He guesses Louis understood cause the next thing he knows is that he’s in Louis arms and Louis telling him to take deep breathes.

In

Out

In

Out

Liam got his breathing under control and just looked at Louis pleadingly.

Louis quickly said,” I don’t want to leave you. I’m not leaving you guys unless you want me too. I was just wondering. Would our lives be easier if we weren’t together?”

Liam quietly replied,” Maybe it would be easier, but it sure as hell wouldn’t be happy."

And maybe that’s all that Louis needed to here cause Liam was wrapped in his arms again and he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 4. I hope it was ok. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. Exams are starting next week and it's hectic.  
> I'm from Canada. Comment below where your from?  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I want to know if anyone's actually reading this :P


	5. Harry/Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late  
> Shout out to Sydney for being Canadian ♥  
> xx

Liam

Now, Liam didn’t want to say he was glad not rooming with the boys, but he was. He loves them, he really does, but sometimes with four boys living together, the meaning of privacy is lost.

Liam got the other boys settled in their dorm when Louis offered to go get them food.

“Bring me back some chicken!” Niall yelled as the door shut behind Louis.

Liam clapped his hands before standing up,” Well, I’m going to go get set up in my dorm” and gave Niall and Zayn a kiss on the lips before he too left the room.

It was a ten second walk before he got to his dorm.

Dorm 214.

He knocked once and when he got no reply, he used his key and opened the door.

It had two beds. And by the looks of it, the second bed was added recently. It was…nice? The one side of the dorm which would be his was plain. A bed with sheets on it and a desk. The other side of the room was not plain. This guy was obviously into heavy metal, indie and rock. Liam moved closer to the bed to read the posters. Nirvana. Pierce the Veil. Bring Me The Horizon. Arctic Monkeys. Cage The Elephant. It was weird. So many different music tastes all on one wall. Liam looked around some more when he realized he was looking through someone’s personal belongings. Liam lasted a whole 5 minutes (He’s proud) before he went over to the person’s desk. Nothing much on it, no laptop or phone, no pictures and no books. He did see a picture of a girl hanging above his bed. She was pretty. With purple hair and a thin face. Liam went back to his side of the room when something crunched under his feet.

A flower crown.

He felt bad.

The flower crown was really pretty. He put it on his desk and decided to unpack later. He closed the door, locked it and went over to his boyfriends’ dorm.

* * *

Harry It was late, like reallllly late. He checked his phone for the fifth time in ten minutes. His phone read 12:03. He had been in the library for over 7 hours. He had finished his history assignment, and read three books about Ancient Rome. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He decided to go back to his dorm now. Liam must have been asleep by now. And if he wasn’t…then Harry would have to find something else to do.

Harry gathered everything up and put his headphones in.

“We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak No we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead”

Harry scoffed under his breathe. He walked across campus and got to the dorms. As he made his way to the end of the hallway he prayed that Liam, or whoever was rooming with him, was asleep. He cautiously unlocked his door and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Liam was asleep in his bed.

Wait, unless Liam was deformed and had two bodies instead of one, there was someone else in the dorm. Harry quietly padded over to Liam’s (or a guy’s) bed and peeked in the bed. He had no idea who it was because it was dark, but he did know that there were two people lying in bed. And he was pretty sure it was a girl too. Voluptuous with curves and a tiny figure.

Harry let out a tiny laugh but covered his mouth quickly. If only the person weren’t a girl. This would be so much easier. Harry wouldn’t have to sneak around. He got in bed and fell asleep within moments, knowing he’d have to wake up early in the morning.

* * *

Liam

Liam woke up in the morning and the first thing he noticed was that someone had slept in his dorm mates bed. He racked his brain for any memory that told him that someone had come in the dorm. But he got nothing. Louis, who was sleeping beside him, slapped Liam in the face and mumbled,” Get back in bed Li, you’re letting cold air in.”

After last night, Louis tried to get Liam to sleep with them in their dorm, but Liam though that he should sleep in his own so his roommate could get used to him. And Louis being the ever-so loving boyfriend insisted on coming along. Also, it might have been the fact that Niall was mad at Louis.

“Leemo, come cuddle. It’s like 4.” Louis whined.

Liam checked the clock. It read 8:45. Liam looked at his schedule he had taped up on his wall and saw his first class was at 9:30. Biophysics.

Liam all but jumped out of bed and dragged Louis, who was clinging to him, on to the floor.

“That’s it. I’m leaving you for Nick. He knows how to treat a man.” Louis yelled dramatically from the floor.

Liam rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom, but not before yelling,” Nick’s straight and you know it. Remember last year?”

The boys were experimental. But only if all four of them were ok with it. Louis really wanted Nick to have sex with all four of them once, but he was straight. Obviously Louis wouldn’t take no for an answer and pestered him, bit him, grinded against his crotch. Louis refused to believe he was straight, that is, until he caught Nick and Cara in a compromising position after a radio show.

Liam heard Louis yell back,” Liam Payne, we promised we wouldn’t bring that up again!”

Liam let out a tiny laugh before replying,” You tried to get us to promise. We never actually did.”

Liam could hear Louis pout from inside.

“Lou, go back to your dorm and get ready. Don’t you have a class at 10?” Liam said with toothpaste in his mouth.

“Fine, I’m leaving. Maybe I’ll be appreciated for my body elsewhere.” Louis slammed the door shut.

This was gonna be a long day. He knew it. He grabbed his textbooks and phone before following Louis out the door, but not before glancing at his roommate’s bed.

* * *

Harry

Harry got 4 hours of sleep last night. After falling asleep at 12:30 he woke up at 4:30. Waking up early was a usual thing for him, but he had never woken up this early. He blamed it on his impending fear of Liam.

He had roomed with someone before; needless to say it did not end well. Pranks being played on him when he least expected, his hair straightened, his shoes super glued to the ceiling. He never did anything back though. He was too nice to.

His first class was Biophysics, just like it was every Monday. He was in second year biophysics cause he was a naturally smart kid. He decided to take a shower in Perrie’s dorm. Her dorm mates never really cared. He grabbed a change of clothes and his bag before going outside and locking the door.

* * *

 Harry woke up with a start. Where was he?

Oh right. In Perrie’s bed. He must have fallen asleep after his shower. Perrie that little shit. Why didn’t she wake him up? They had the same class.

He got his shoes on and ran to class. Got there in record time. He opened the door and walked in.

“Ah Harry, so nice of you to join us. Is everyone late today? First the new kid and now you?” The professor rambled off but Harry couldn’t hear anything else.

He walked slowly to his seat, beside Perrie and in from of the new kid. The new kid. Holy fucking piss. Who was he.

Perrie must have noticed him staring at the new student so she nudged him slightly. Harry turned to glare at her.

“Moved in from Manchester. Think he’s a transfer from the afternoon class.” She said quietly.

And as if he had heard that they were talking about him, he turned around and looked at Harry.

Harry swore he stopped breathing for a few seconds. Like legit no breathing. No air going in or out of his lungs. He had brown hair and brown eyes. _His eyes_. His eyes could probably solve world hunger and stop wars. He had pink lips, which were moving, but Harry couldn’t hear him, he was too busy thinking about whether the guys’ dick was same color.

Perrie nudged him again, none too lightly. Harry swore he’d dye her hair red if she kept doing that.

He just stared at her and said,” What!”

Perrie motioned to the new kid. Harry looked over and saw him looking concernedly at Harry.

Now Harry isn’t gonna lie. He loves attention. From anyone. Whether it be out of love, concern or admiration. He loved it. So it was no surprise when Harry beamed at Liam (not that Harry knew it was Liam).

Liam was also a bit disarmed at Harry’s beauty. Moss green eyes, a wide smile, Dimples (oh god) and curly hair tamed with a bandana.

Perrie was just confused. It was the first time she had seen Harry smile like that. And not that she didn’t like it, she wanted to know why?

Liam final snapped out of it and repeated his questions,” Do you have a pencil I could borrow?”

Harry was ready to die. He looked like an idiot staring at the new guy. He fumbled around until he emerged out of his bag with a pencil.

The teacher then decided to speak up, because who are we kidding here. All teachers are cockblocks.

“Is there anything you want to share with me Mr. Styles?” the teachers asked.

Harry shook his head and gave Liam the pencil before Liam turned back around.

Liam tried to fight his grin but he couldn’t. Harry had looked so proud when he found a pencil and when the teacher called out on him he pouted and his eyes (if possible) grew ten times bigger. Liam wanted to cuddle him and kiss him and suck his dick for him all at the same time.

Liam focused on getting through this lesson so he could tell his boyfriends about “Mr. Styles”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, sorry for posting this late.  
> Thank you for all the comments. You guys are the reason I am sane during my exam week.  
> Loved getting to know you guys.  
> Next question, what type of music do you listen to? All the music mentioned in this fic are my preferences.  
> Thank you  
> xx


	6. Zayn/Harry/Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6  
> xx

Zayn

Zayn was having a shitty day. First Niall was being clingy. Ever since Louis had a freak out, Niall needed constant assurance that they didn’t hate him. Louis had tried apologizing to Niall, but evidently it didn’t work out.

Second, he didn’t have his cigarettes. He was five seconds away from running to the nearest convenience store when he heard a knock on his door.

“Zayn? Its, uh, it’s me Louis?” a voice said from the other side of the dorm.

He sounded so scared and all Zayn wanted to do was bundle him up in a blanket and cuddle with him. But he couldn’t forgive him easily. He made Niall cry, with no given reason, and even though he apologized, it was up to Niall. Zayn went to the door and opened it to find Louis resting against the wall. Zayn just opened his arms and Louis ran into them.

“I’m sorry, don’t be mad at me. I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t mad at him. I am sooo sorry.” Louis rambled out.

Zayn pets Louis head and hugs him tighter before saying,” Babe, I’m not mad at you. I mean, I was but not anymore. Kinda. Anyways, what I’m trying to say here is that you should try to gain Niall’s forgiveness and not mine.”

Louis just nuzzled further into Zayn’s neck,” I know, you’re easier to say sorry to. When I say sorry to Niall I just feel really bad. Ya know?”

And Zayn should be offended by that but he isn’t. Cause he does know. Niall’s like a puppy. When you apologize to him it reminds you that you did something bad to him. To Niall. And that feeling is horrible.

It bad saying sorry to anyone of them. Zayn’s one of the easier ones cause he doesn’t hold a grudge (unless it’s something bad like when Louis shaved half his head). It hurts to say sorry to Niall cause it just reminds you that you hurt him. Hurt poor Niall. Louis is a bit of a drama queen when it comes to an apology. It’s not that bad. He makes them apologize then act as man slaves for the rest of the week. When it comes to Liam it hurts just as bad as Niall. Liam doesn’t even ask for an apology. Liam always looks for the best in the three of them and when something bad does happen, the look of disappointment is enough to kill them.

“C’mon Lou, get ready for class.” Zayn said quietly.

He had a class with Louis and Niall at 10.

Art history. To be honest Zayn had no idea why Niall was in this class. He was a major in the maths and sciences. He had a feeling it was because Niall wanted a class with all three of them. He woke Niall up with a pinch on the side of his stomach (his oh so cute stomach).

“Wait Z, can I wake him. I just wanna tell him I’m sorry again.” Louis asked.

Zayn moved back and went into the washroom to fix his hair.

Beauty does not come easily.

Louis pinched Niall’s stomach.

What is that supposed to mean? Is someone dying? Is there food?

“Um, Ni? Hi, I just wanted to say, like, I’m sorry. Again.” He heard Louis’ voice.

Ahhh, a pinch on the stomach means that someone’s trying to apologize. Totally rational.

Niall slowly opened his eyes to see Louis kneeling beside his bed.

Louis was gorgeous. Even though he looked like he just woke up. Louis was gorgeous.

He really didn’t know what he had done to deserve his three boyfriends he really didn’t.

“It’s ok Lou. Love you.” Niall said.

Niall frowned, he was about to give Louis a whole speech about how it was rude and mean and made him sad. He blamed it on how good Louis looked at the moment.

Louis looked happy. He just jumped on Niall and kissed him slowly. Soon enough they were full on snogging with tongue and everything.

Louis had his hand under Niall’s shirt and he was pinching his nipples. While Niall had both his hands inside Louis sweatpants and he was groping his ass.

Zayn walked in. It was a beautiful sight. He was happy to stay and jerk off while looking at them. But they had a class in less than an hour. There was no way he’d let them be late on their first day.

After thinking of his fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Croutknocker, he willed his dick down before interrupting his two boyfriends.

“Ni? Lou?” Zayn said. He was met with a loud moan as Louis rubbed his dick against Niall’s.

This was not working out. He yelled their names louder this time and both of them sprung apart.

Both flushed and panting with prominent erections.

” Class in twenty minutes. Get dressed.” Zayn laughed while he went to his dresser.

He picked up a white tee that had a peace sign on it. He was about to ask the two if the shirt looked nice when he heard laboured breath again.

Zayn just sighed and said,” You two better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”

He heard Niall moan in disappointment before him and Louis went to the washroom together.

“Guys hands off of each other’s dicks. Self-control babes. Niall you better not be sucking Lou’s dick in the shower.” Zayn yelled to the closed door.

He opened the door and sure enough there Niall was on his knee with Louis dick in his mouth. As hot as they looked, they had less than 10 minutes to get to class. So Zayn had to resort to drastic measures.

He flushed the toilet and walked out.

Three seconds later there were shouts and high-pitched screams ( _Sooo_ not Louis. Nope).

* * *

 

Harry

Harry had no idea what the guy’s name was. And truthfully, all he wanted to know at the moment was how big his dick was. Cause his feet were huge. Sadly, the-guy-with-the-big-feet left before Harry could ask him.

Harry turned to Perrie to ask her what his name was but she had apparently left too. Well then.

Harry pouted.

“Mr. Styles, unless you would like to do some extra filing, I suggest you leave.” The teacher said.

Harry just pouted even more. It was the teachers fault. He and the-guy-with-the-big-feet were totally having a moment there. Harry put his books in his bag and left.

His next class was Calculus. And god knows he needed all his energy for this one.

It was taught by _the_ most boring professor in the entire world.

Mr. Black.

He was white.

Mr. Black was white.

Harry had nothing against Mr. Blacks’ skin tone or name, hell, He loved Sirius Black so he was in no position in saying anything.

But Mr. Black was the reason Harry wanted to stab a pencil in his throat.

Harry walked quickly to Calculus because obviously, it was on the other side of campus and made it to class with five minutes to spare. What was he supposed to do now? He went to subway, across from his class and ordered a cookie. It had been a whole day since he had eaten anything, and raw cookie dough doesn’t count.

“Mate, why the cookie only? Shoulda bought a sandwich too.” He heard an Irish voice from behind said.

Harry turned around quickly and froze (he seemed to be doing a lot of freezing lately).

The first thing he notices is his hair. Brown at the roots and blonde everywhere else. His hair looked really soft. Would this guy mind if Harry ran his hand through his hair. Probably.

The next thing was his eyes. They were blue. Like crystal clear blue. He hated his own eyes because they were a dead green, and this perfect human being just made him hate them more.

Then there was his smile. Harry swore his smile could cure cancer. It was so happy Harry thought he was gonna be sick. A good kind of sick.

Then he realized he had zoned out (another thing he had been doing a lot of).

“Uh Sorry?” He said raspily. Ugh his voice. Why couldn’t he just shut up for once.

The guy just laughed out loud (Harry also melted a little) and said,” Never mind. You ok though? You seem a bit out of it.”

Harry just blushed under his watchful gaze and replied,” Nah mate, I’m fine. Got little sleep last night.”

The-guy-with-the-cancer-curing-smile dropped the subject and asked what class he had next.

Harry checked his watch as he said,” I have calculus in….Shit! I’m six minutes late! Fuck fuck fuck. I’m so sorry I gotta go. See you around?” and before The-guy-with-the-cancer-curing-smile could reply he ran to his class.

* * *

 

Niall

Niall never felt protective over anyone except for his boyfriends. And apparently now this boy.

He had curly hair. Curly! And dimples.

Niall had known him for about five minutes but when he heard that the guy got very little sleep last night, he wanted to take him to his dorm and cuddle with him forever.

Fuck, Niall didn’t even know his name. He had just walked out before Niall could say anything.

But now that he knew what class the guy had this time, he wasn’t too worried.

Checking his watch he noticed he had Biophysics in twenty minutes.

As he walked out of Subway he made a mental note in his mind to talk to his boyfriends about this endearing curly haired guy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so remember when I said that they all would be meeting in like two chapters. I lied. I'm sorry. It's happening soon though.  
> Thanks for all the wishes for my exams.  
> On a more serious note. I might not be able to update till next week after the 20th. I'm really sorry. Have to focus on Exams.  
> New question. What's your favorite book?  
> Mines a tie between Harry Potter and The Infernal Devices  
> Love you guys. You're the best♥  
> xx


	7. Harry/Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a chapter cause I love you guys  
> xx

Harry

Harry had just walked out of Calculus when he turned the corner and saw Tyler. Tyler saw him. He started walking towards Harry.

What would he do know? He was still recovering from the bruises they had given him the other night. So he did the only logical thing there was to do.

He ran.

He ran and ran and ran until he knew they weren’t following him. Harry wanted to shoot himself. He had just shown his bullies that he was afraid of them. He blamed The-guy-with-the-cancer-curing-smile. He walked to his “spot”. Behind the bleachers there was a huge willow tree. No one went back there, usually. Too “dirty”. Well, Harry couldn’t argue, there was a lot of dirt and mud and sand, but if you got closer to the tree, it was just grass and flowers. A lot of flowers usually hidden by the big trunk.

This is where harry made his flower crowns. Sometimes he used daisies, sometimes roses, sometimes magnolias and sometimes all three of them together. But not the Lilies.

Never the lilies.

 He sat down and picked up a lily. He remembers the first time his sister had helped him make a flower crown. She always used lilies to make crowns for him. Everyone else got Daisies and dandelions, but she always saved the lilies for Harry. He asked her, once, why. She had said that it was because he was special. And Harry intended to do the same. Make a flower crown out of lilies for someone special. He just didn’t know who to make it for yet.

He started on making one with Daisies only, when a shadow fell over him.

“That looks really pretty.” The boy said.

Harry looked up and felt his breath being knocked out of his body (again).

All Harry saw was miles of tanned skin. Perfect hair. And hazel eyes. And eyelashes long as _fuck_.

What did he do to deserve this today?

The gay gods were pitying him. That’s right.

“H-h-elloo.” Harry said cautiously.

“Hey. How’d you make that? It’s gorgeous.”

Harry felt blood rush to his cheeks.

“I-it’s not that hard really. Once you get the hang of it.” Harry replied.

Oh god. He sounded so stupid.

The guy took out a pack of cigs from his pocket and said,” You don’t mind. Do you?”

Harry obviously didn’t cause he looked hot,” I don’t. I should probably get going anyways.” He then got up and tripped over his feet with his hands flailing like a windmill. He was sure he would face plant when the-guy-with-longass-eyelashes caught him.

Harry could die a happy man now.

Shit, he made himself look like an idiot in front of three hot guys now.

“Uh, sorry. Shit. I, uh, that wasn’t on purpose. Sorry.” Harry rambled off as he tried to straighten himself out. Instead. He kicked his own knee and fell backwards.

Oh yes, Harry could die just about now. Not happy anymore.

The guy just looked amused with a look on fondness in his eyes, though Harry had no idea why.

He held out a hand for harry to take. Scratch that. He held out two hands.

Harry looked up at the guy quizzically.

He replied with,” Don’t want you falling again.’

Memo to the Gay gods: Kill Harry Styles to save him further embarrassment. ASAP.

He grabbed the guys hands. And as the guy pulled him up, Harry somehow managed to stuff the flower crown in the guy’s face.

Why the fuck wasn’t he dead yet. Like, what does he have to do for the gay gods to notice him.

“I’m so sorry. Omg. I’m, uh, leaving now. Sorry. Ciao. I mean bye.” Harry mumbled.

And as he walked away he decided he would start praying to the straight gods. Maybe they’d notice him and kill him on time.

* * *

 

Zayn

Zayn had no idea why he was so attracted to this curly headed guy.

He had curly hair, green eyes, he was _adorable_ and cute and Zayn wanted to keep him locked in his basement so no one else could see him.

Ok, so maybe Zayn knew why he was attracted to him.

But that’s not the main point here. The main point here is that Zayn likes this kid.

And Zayn does not like people. Except for his boyfriends. Of course.

So he wanted another person to join his group of boyfriends. Sue him. Is it that bad to want several hot guys to yourself?

The answer is no.

Zayn wanted the cute guy. And he wanted him now.

He was honestly painful to watch from afar. Zayn wanted to grab the guy and shelter him from the world. He was like a tiny baby giraffe tripping over his own feet. Literally. And maybe that was the part he liked. The cute guy tripping over his own feet and bumbling with a flower crown flailing around everywhere. It was cute. He loved it.

Zayn decided to go home and tell his boyfriends about the cute guy. He really wanted them to like him.

* * *

 

After staying under the tree for another 15 minutes, Zayn decided to go back to his dorm and gather his boys. He felt like a harlot. But a guy-version. A guylot.

He reached his dorm in record time.

When he opened the door he saw all three of his boyfriends lounging in the dorm playing Fifa. His best guess was that Niall and Louis whined until Liam hooked up their console to the T.V, cause there was no way Niall or Louis did it themselves. The last time either one attempted to do anything with electrical devices, they had ended up breaking it and electrocuting themselves.

But Zayn keeps them around because they’re cute. 

“Guys I want to talk to you about something.” Zayn said.

“Me too” Niall said right after.

”Same.” Liam chimed in.

Louis just laughed,” What is wrong with you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is short and horrible and don't judge me.  
> I spent twenty minutes writing this.   
> I'm only updating cause you guys are amazing.   
> Sadie McGann YOURE AMAZING TOO  
> Exams start next week. Someone kidnap me.   
> ♥


	8. Harry/Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7  
> xx

“Pezzaaaaa. Help!” Harry said as he burst into Perrie’s room. 

Danielle and Eleanor giggled at him from where they were painting each other’s nails. Harry quite liked them, as  they were Perrie’s room-mates, but he never had an actual conversation without Perrie being there.

“Uh, sorry. Where’s Perrie?” Harry mumbled.

Eleanor spoke up,” Don’t worry about it love. Come sit with us. Maybe we can help you.” She patted the space beside her.

Harry looked over at them gingerly. Were they gonna make fun of him too?

“ Don’t look at us like that Haz. I feel like we just took your favourite toy away from you.” Danielle said.

Haz. Harry liked it. He walked over to them and flopped down on the bed.

“Oi! Careful. If you mess up our nails, I will mess up your face.” Eleanor growled.

Harry burst out laughing,” Love to see you try.”

Danielle interfered before things got worse,” So Haz. What was it you needed help with?” she lay her head down on his lap.

Harry blushed before he started braiding Danielle’s hair. Then he realized what he was doing and let go.

“No, keep doing that. I like it when people play with my hair.” Danielle instantly said.

Harry slowly returned his hands.

Eleanor looked at Harry before saying,” What’s the matter babes.”

“Ok, this sounds stupid, but, uh. I mean, like, so, these guys. _Hot_ guys. Like. Very hot. And gorgeous. Yea. They’re fucking models.”

Danielle intercepted Harry,” Hun, Your rambling.”

Harry blushed again,” Shit, Sorry, what I’m trying to say here is that I just met three really hot guys, like reallllyyy hot guys.”

Danielle and Eleanor looked confused.

Daneille spoke again,” I don’t understand what the big fuss is here. Why do you look so stressed? Isn’t that a good thing?”

Harry started a new braid on the other side.

“Dani, can I call you that, this is a big fucking deal. They all spoke to me and I made a big ass idiot out of myself. What do I dooooooo.”

Dani and Eleanor laughed at him again.

“Ugh. You guys are horrible. I hope your nails turnout bad.” Harry grumbled.

“Woah. Don’t dis the nails. I’ll cut your gorgeous hair of in your sleep.” Eleanor grumbled while flicking her Nail polish brush towards him.

“Eleanor!” Harry yelled as flecks of gold hit his face.

“Call me El” Eleanor cheekily said.

Dani sighed,” I’ve always wanted a gay best friend.”

Harry looked worried,” You guys do realize I’m shit at fashion and I can’t paint nails.”

El quickly said,” But you _can_ braid hair and we can paint your nails.”

And that’s how Perrie found them. Danielle sitting on Harry’s arm while Eleanor painted his nails.

“Guys!” Perrie exclaimed.

“Finally. Someone who’s not all that insane. Help me.” Harry said, his voice muffled from where Dani had stuffed a pillow over his face.

“Why the fuck are you painting his nails gold? Paint them pink. I have neon pink in my bag. Hold on lemme get it.” Perrie said as she rushed in the bathroom.

“Never mind, I hope you all choke on a fucking dick.” Harry said.

He received three different responses:

“We’ll leave that to you.” Dani said placidly.

“Oi, watch it Styles, I make your coffee every day. I can _so_ poison it.” Perrie yelled from inside the washroom.

“I don’t mind it. Kinda hot innit?” El said.

They all froze as Eleanor continued cleaning Harry’s nails so they could replace the gold with pink.

“Hun, tmi.” Harry said from under the pillow.

They all burst out laughing. And the thing was, Harry didn’t really mind being sat on, and his nails painted. If the rest of his university days were spent with these three crazy girls. He _really_ didn’t mind.

* * *

 

Liam

Liam fidgeted,” Ok, I don’t know if you guys want this, or like if you’re ok with it, cause it is _totally_ cool if you don’t and you should tell m-“

“Li.”

“Yea Lou.”

“Get on with it.”

“Right. So um, basically. There’s this really cute guy, and I know you guys will like him. He’s adorable and he’s like a puppy. And yeah.” Liam rambled out.

“Fuck You Lee!” Niall yelled at him.

Liam froze. Was it a bad idea? Was he not supposed to say this. He was freaking out.

“I met a cute guy today too and I wanted him to join us.” Niall continued.

Zayn spoke up,” What the hell? Same here mate.”

Louis looked at all three of them.

“Maybe he was the same guy. How crazy would that be!” Lou said” Niall how’d he look like. His personality?”

“He had curly hair. Like really curly and it looked really soft. His dimples. _And his eyes_. They were the perfect green. Holy shit man. Dimples! His lips were perfect and his hands were fucking huge. Like I want those fingers up my arse. He was the cutest thing ever. But he’s tall. I swear he’s like a giraffe. And he rambles and never shuts up. Did I mention he has fucking dimples.” Niall said.

Liam said,” Holy fucking Christ. I think we _did_ see the same person. He had curly hair and green eyes and dimples. And he was adorable.”

Zayn,” No. Your all shitting me right now. I met him behind the bleachers. He was sitting in the grass. He is so clumsy but I just wanna keep him in our room. His voice though. It’s so deep. I want to have sex with it.”

Louis just pouted,” That’s not fair. You all met our fifth potential boyfriend and I’m the only one who hasn’t met him.”

“Don’t worry boo. We’ll invite him one day to our dorms. Please don’t scare him off. I like him” Zayn said.

Louis just whined,” I’d never Zayny.”

“Don’t call me that.” Zayn retorted.

“All you have wounded me.” Louis dramatically said as he hung his head off the side of his bed.

Niall, who was sitting beside him, bit Louis on his neck.

“Ni! Not in public.” Louis yelled as he sat straight up.

“Babe, hate to tell you, but we’re in our own dorm. And you’re in a bed.”

“Well, maybe I’m trying to get you all in my bed then.” Louis said haughtily.

Zayn grinned at Liam and then Jumped on Lou. Niall chose to crawl into Liam’s lap instead.

He looked over and saw Zayn grinding on Lou while kissing him. Niall was nipping at Liam’s neck and sucking tiny marks. Liam grabbed Niall by the waist and flipped them over. Pinning Niall against the carpet, he took his shirt and Niall’s shirt off. He grabbed Ni’s hands and pinned them above his head. With Niall completely at his mercy, Liam slowly sucked marks onto Niall’s chest and took one nipple in his mouth. He took the nipple between his teeth and bit it softly, Niall moaned loudly. He was quick to sooth the pain and sucked and licked his nipple.

Suddenly, Louis spoke up,” Guy’s, if we let the new guy join, what’d he be doing. He’d be left out. That mean. I’d feel really bad. What if we get **two** more guys. Oh god. And I can become a pimp and sell you guys on Thursdays. This is great. Fuck two, let’s get eight"

And as soon as Louis had started talking, he shut up.

Liam looked over to see what happened and he wasn’t disappointed. Louis was kneeling on the ground in-between Zayn’s legs sucking Zayn’s dick. Zayn saw Liam look over..

“Only way to shut him up love.” Zayn winked.

And Liam got it. Because Louis never really understood when to stop talking.

And maybe when Niall got both of them off by grinding against each other or Louis got Zayn off by sucking his dick and then Zayn got Lou off with a three minute handjob or even when they were all cuddled in one bed, which was clearly too small for them. Liam decided he wouldn’t have any other way to spend his days at University. He also made a plan to get all four of them and the dimpled guy to meet. But it could wait. He had three gorgeous guys that loved him in bed. Anything could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my exams still aren't over. But updating a chapter for you guys is totally more important than passing math and french.   
> I really hope you like this chapter. Again. I wrote it really fast, like under 30 minutes.  
> It's not edited, if you see any errors, don't be afraid to point them out.  
> Thanks for all the comments  
> Wish me luck on my math exam tomorrow :(  
> ♥


	9. Harry/Liam/Harry/Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY OMG  
> It's been 11 days. I'm sorry.  
> I.m.s.o.r.r.y  
> BTW I'm sorry for the really bad language in here. Not wanting to trigger someone. You can always talk to me on my tumblr if you want  
> Mess-that-ive-become.tumblr.com (it's not a happy place. So if you are triggered easily just comment below and I'll talk to you there)  
> I'm legit updating from the World Pride Parade here in Downtown  
> Enjoy  
> xx

Harry

Harry was tired. He hadn’t slept for an entire day, he was too scared to. It had been one day since he met three unbelievably hot guys. But he had bigger things to worry about. Like where the fuck would he sleep. He had spent the night in the girls’ dorm. But he couldn’t stay there. Just because his uncle is the dean, doesn’t mean he’ll get away with everything.

He slowly made his way to his first class. Today he had law first. Harry didn’t really get why he took law. He never had any interest in it. But deep inside he _did_ know why he took it. It was obvious really. Gemma studied law.  Not the best reason to study a profession. But… it was enough of a reason for him.

His law class went by fast and he had a free period next. He decided to go to the library and read a few books before Biophysics.

He walked quickly to the library and said hello to Ms. Grant, the librarian, before proceeding to his favourite section. He loved all books, but science-fiction had to be his favourite. Maybe it was because it helped him cope with reality by pretending to be the characters living their own life. Whatever it was, Harry loved it. He looked around a bit for a book that would catch his eye, when he saw Tyler and Josh making their way towards the back of the library, near the sci-fi section. Harry couldn’t breathe. They had found his safe haven. He had nowhere-else to go. He was trapped.

The shelves were all high and he was at the very back of the library. Harry didn’t know what to do. Just as he was about to dash out, Tyler and Jake turned the corner into the sci-fi area.

“Knew we’d find you somewhere here fag.” Tyler said as he and Jack came closer.

“W-what the fuck d-do you want from me?” Harry stuttered out.

“Oh nothing. Why do you think we’d want anything?” Jack said while taking the book out of Harry’s hands and throwing it behind him. Harry was cornered. He had nowhere to go.

“So, I heard you got a new roommate? Your uncle finally got tired of listening to your whines?” Tyler sneered.

Harry had terrible self-esteem and they knew it. ”No, he’s just being nice to the new kids.”

Tyler let out a loud laugh,” Can’t you see Harry, your uncle’s tired of you so he’s giving the burden you cause to someone else. Oh I feel so bad for the new kid. Having to put up with a queer like you.”

Harry couldn’t stop the tears from coming up. “Oh look, the fag’s crying now. Jake shut him up. I don’t think he understands that no one cares about him.”

 

Jake shoved Harry into the bookcase. The spines of the books digging into his cheek as Tyler held his hands behind his back. Tyler leaned in close to Harry and whispered in his ear,” Bitch, I hope you realize that no one cares about you. I’ve seen that purple haired girl talk to you. You know what she told me yesterday? She said her and her friends only talk to you out of pity. She said she’d prefer never to talk to you again. I told her I’d take care of it. So I better not see you talking to her or her friends ever again. And I don’t have to warn you again do I?”

Harry shook his head as fast as he could with his face shoved in books.

Jake spoke up suddenly,” Holy fuck Tyler. Look at the little shit’s nails! He painted them pink!”

Tyler just laughed before grabbing him by the hair and slamming his face into the books once again. “You’re a fucking disgrace to our society. I bet your sister’s happy she’s dead.” Before letting go and walking away with Jake.

Harry slowly slid down the bookshelf. He felt blood trickle from his forehead down the side of his cheek and drip on to his shoulder. He didn’t know what to do.

_He didn’t know what to do._

He slowly picked his bag up, wiped the blood using his sleeve, cringing a bit at the pain, and then got up and walked out. He didn’t know what to do. Where to go. It’s like he wasn’t safe anywhere.

‘Why the fuck did I have to be gay. Why. Why. Why. Why’ the only thing that went through Harry’s mind.

* * *

 

Liam

Liam was at in Biophysics when he noticed that the “Mr. Styles” wasn’t in class. Liam was disappointed; he thought that this would be the best time to ask if he wanted to be friends. He saw Style’s other friend though.

Liam carefully tapped the purple-headed girl on the shoulder,” Um, excuse me. Do you know where the, um. Do you know where your friend is?” he whispered.

The girl raised an eyebrow and look at Liam,” And why do you wanna know?”

Liam blushed under her piercing stare,” I wanted to talk to him. He seemed nice.”

The girl said,” You do realize that Harry’s gay.”

Liam cheered on the inside. So his name was Harry. It fit him. Harry Styles. But why did he feel like he had heard the name somewhere before,” Oh is he now. That’s cool. Me too.”

“I’m Perrie. And you are?” the girl, Perrie said.

“Liam. Liam Payne.” Liam stretched his hand out.

Perrie laughed,” Calm down Liam. It’s not like your meeting the Parents.”

Liam blushed again,” Sorry. You’re pretty scary in my defense.”

Perrie just giggled,” Now, what were you asking? Harry, right. I really don’t know. He was in my dorm last night. He was ok last I saw him.”

“Um, do you know where I could find him after?” Liam asked.

“Sure, Meet me at Starbucks in thirty minutes.” Perrie replied.

Thirty minutes after Liam was inside Starbucks trying to console Perrie.

“I don’t know what happened. I said Hi and asked if he wanted to help me bake the next batch of cookies, cause he really loves baking, but he acted like he had seen a ghost and ran away!”

Liam tried to soothe her,” I’m sure he meant no harm”

“Of course he didn’t. Harry could never harm anyone.” Perrie snapped before apologizing,” I’m sorry Liam. I’m just worried.”

Liam nodded and said,” I get it. Hey. I’m walking around the university for a bit before I have to pick my boyfriend up from class. If I see, I’ll let you know.”

Perrie smiled before saying,” Thanks Li. You’re a life-saver. Here’s my number.” She scribbled a ten-digit number onto a napkin before giving him a hug and rushing back into the kitchens.

Liam turned around and stuffed the tissue in his pocket before going to Zayn and Louis’ class, Literature.

* * *

 

Harry

Harry skipped biophysics. He knew if he went, he’d see Perrie. He really didn’t wanna see her. For two reasons.

  1.       She doesn’t like him
  2.       Tyler and Jack would beat the shit out of him.



After a while, he got tired walking around and sat down on a bench in the cafeteria and took a deep breathe. He took his flower crown off his head and tried to relax. He didn’t notice Perrie come towards him and when he felt someone sit beside him he opened his eyes and jumped up.

Perrie looked worried,” Hey haz. What’s up?”

Harry couldn’t do it,” Please. Please don’t call me that.”

Perrie spoke up,” What do you mean? Are you ok?

Harry was about to tell her to go away when he saw Jack looking at him from the other side of the cafeteria. Jack was staring at him and then he took his phone out. Harry knew what he was doing. He was telling Tyler. So obviously Harry grabbed his crown and bag, and ran.

Harry was tearing up at this point. His life would be so much easier if he weren’t gay. He ended up behind the school. He sat down and bashed his head against the wall a few times.

“Ah, I see you’ve already started without us.” Tyler’s voice said.

Harry slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. There stood Tyler and Jack, looking even more dangerous than ever.

“I thought I told you to stay away from Perrie” Tyler said as he got closer.

“I know. I was staying away from her. I swear. Perrie came up to-“ Harry was cut off by Tyler punching him in the face.

“First painting your nails and then wearing those stupid flower crowns? Such a faggot. Holy fuck. You are a shame to this society. I’m doing everyone a favour.” Tyler sneered at Harry. “Jake. Grab his arms.”

Jack did as he was told and bent Harry’s arms behind his back.

Tyler circled him like a hawk,” You’re such a queer. You’re a pervert. I bet you rape your roommate in your sleep.”

Harry couldn’t do anything but shake his head frantically,” N-no. I-I don’t do a-anything like that!”

Tyler immediately punched Harry in the stomach,” If I told him, maybe he’d join us in ‘fixing’ you. That’s what we’re doing innit? We’re helping our society by getting rid of a fag. We should get a medal or something for doing this.”

Harry just whimpered. The pain in his stomach was not a good feeling. He did get punched in the face again for doing it. He could feel his eye swell up.

“You’re pathetic and no one on campus really likes you. Do they? I remember hearing something about your dad. Didn’t he leave you when he found out you were gay?” Tyler taunted.

That’s not how it went. Harry’s dad tried to ‘beat it out of him’, then left them when it didn’t work.

“So technically. No one likes you. Not even fags. Say it after me now. No one likes me cause I’m a filthy fag.” Tyler grabbed onto Harry’s swollen face and waited for him to say it.

Harry closed his eyes. He may as well admit it now. After hearing it for all his life, he may as well admit it.

“No one likes me cause. I’m. I’m a filthy fag.” There. Harry said it. He felt like a stone had dropped in his stomach. After hearing the same thing for years. He had finally said it. It was like a cold iron fist had his heart in a grip and wouldn’t let go.

“Now that wasn’t _too_ hard, was it?” Jack said in a mollifying voice.

Harry saw Tyler raising his fist once again before he heard someone shout,” What the hell are you doing?!”

Harry was immediately let go and dropped onto the floor as he heard Tyler and Jack run away from him.

Someone walked up to carefully,” Hey. Are you ok? Wait, Harry? Shit. Harry, Harry open your eyes. C’mon.”

Harry opened them because he was scared what the stranger might do if he didn’t. As he slowly opened up his eyes he saw that is was the-guy-with-the-big-feet. Harry just whimpered again.

“That’s right babe. I want you to open your  eyes for. I’m gonna have to pick you up and get you to your dorm.” the-guy-with-the-big-feet said. “Shit hold on a second.”

He took his phone out,” Fuck I lost the tissue. Shit. Ok, just let me call my…friend and tell him I can’t get him. Hello? Hey Zayn, sorry babe, tell Louis I can’t come and pick you up right. Something important. Yeah.”

From the other side Harry could hear ‘Zayn’ call the-guy-with-the-big-feet Liam. So his name was Liam. It was sweet. He liked it. Liam ended his call and gently tried to pick Harry up. Harry got scared. Where was Liam taking him. Why was he picking him up.

“Hey, hey. No, calm down. I’m just taking you to your dorm. I’ll fix you up there. What number is it?”

* * *

 

Liam

Liam was walking towards Louis and Zayn’s next class, or trying to. He was lost and there was no one nearby. He heard someone talking and decided to ask them where he was. He could not believe his eyes. A guy was being held by another and someone was about to hit him again.

” What the hell are you doing?!” Liam yelled. He saw the other two drop the guy and run away. He jogged up to him and bent down. It was Harry.

Liam checked his pockets for the tissue that Perrie gave him but it wasn’t there. So he called Zayn and told him that he couldn’t come. Liam carefully helped Harry up and tried to pick him up when he heard Harry whimpering. Liam’s heart broke.

“Hey, hey. No, Calm down. I’m just taking you to your dorm. I’ll fix you up there. What number is it?”

He had to strain to hear Harry’s answer.

“214.”

Liam froze.

“Ok. So I’m going to take you to your dorm. Is that ok? Harry. I need you to tell me if that’s ok or not.” Liam gently said while not trying to freak out.

Harry did nothing except lay there.

So apparently his room-mate, who is also the dean’s son, was getting beat up.

What is _happening?_

Liam picked Harry up and slowly walked towards their dorm. After a few minutes they were there.

“Hey Harry. You need to stay awake for me. Ok? C’mon. Open your eyes.” Liam said quietly so his boyfriends wouldn’t hear him next door. He saw Harry flutter his eyes before propping Harry against the wall to open the door with his key. When the door was opened, Liam walked Harry to his bed and lay him down.

As Liam tried to undo his shirt to check for the damage, Harry curled in on himself. Liam heard Harry muttering something and as he got closer he heard Harry saying,” Please don’t. Don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. I’ll stop it. I won’t talk. Please don’t hurt me. Please.”

Liam almost cried when he saw tears streaming down his face.

“Harry. I only want to help you. I’m not gonna hurt you. I wanna take your shirt off and check if you got hurt badly. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Liam saying that only caused Harry to hyperventilate a little.

“Y-ou, you don’t want to see me. No. Please don’t. I’m ok.” Harry whimpered.

“I promise I won’t say anything. I’ll fix your bruises and then we’ll cuddle a bit. You like to cuddle don’t you?” Liam said.

Harry didn’t reply, Liam took that as a ‘go ahead’.

Liam carefully took Harry’s shirt off and almost burst into tears again. There were _a lot_ of bruises. Some old and some new. They spread all over his chest and stomach. He looked up to see Harry bury his face into a pillow.

Just as Liam was about to comfort him, the door to their dorm burst open and in came all three of his boyfriends.

Liam tried to get them to leave, but when they all saw Harry, their mouths fell open.

Louis spoke up first,” Liam! What are you doing with this idiot? Holy shit. Look at him. He’s pathetic! Finally got what you deserved, eh curly? You sorry excuse of a human. Hell, you’re a _disgrace_.”

Liam, Niall and Zayn were frozen in shock. Why was Louis talking like that?

Liam felt Harry’s body start to shake, and before Liam could do anything Harry got up, grabbed his shirt and ran out the door.

Louis looked pleased, but when he saw the other three staring at him he said,” What? Stop looking at me like that. Why were you with him Liam?”

Liam couldn’t say anything at first, but luckily Zayn knew what to say,” Lou, what the _fuck_ was that? That was totally uncool mate.”

Louis looked surprised,” He’s an asshole though! He was with those two other guys, what’re their names? I don’t know, but one of them had blonde hair and the other had dark hair. And curly was with them. They were calling me a fag and making fun of me! He got what he deserved.”

Liam slowly looked up and said,” Lou, He was being beat up by the guys you just told me about. And for your information, Harry’s gay. So I think you shouldn’t jump to fucking conclusions. Now I’m going to go find Harry, fix him up and apologize for your horrendous behaviour.”

Liam got up and walked out.

Zayn spoke up,” Li’s right man. That was uncalled for. Get your shit together.” And Zayn walked out after Liam.

Niall just looked heartbroken and left.

Louis didn’t know what to do. Why was this so complicated? Didn’t they come here so everything _wouldn’t_ be hard? Life totally sucks.

Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I really am sorry. I tried to write it, but i had a writers block. Thanks for all your comments!  
> I wrote part of this while on the subway to the World Pride Parade in Toronto and it's not edited. This is also the longest chapter I've ever written.  
> Currently there's a big float passing by and I'm updating this chapter for you guys.  
> Go check out my one shot (if you want to. It's kinda bad tho)" I've imagined you fingering me"
> 
> Comment below (again, only if you want) If youre Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transsexual, Pansexual, Straight, etc.  
> I'll start us off.  
> I'm am proud to say that I'm Bisexual.  
> Well sorry again for the late update.  
> Gonna go get drunk now. (not yet 19 but Hey! )  
> HAPPY WORLD PRIDE GUYS!!!!  
> ♥


	10. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Chapter 9 is here.  
> This one goes out to Sosaves.♥  
> She's an amazing critique and always reminds me of my goal here so I don't dwindle about. I also love how you comment on every chapter. Motivation-booster. Thanks Love  
> Check out my new fic -----> Outcasts  
> One of my longest chapters (7 word pages)  
> Also, I have a long note at the bottom, so if you want, skip it.  
> Enjoy  
> xx

Harry

He knew this wouldn’t go well. He _knew_ it. Hearing those things from Tyler and Josh everyday was hard enough, but when he had heard him saying all of those things, Harry’s heart broke. The guy didn’t even know him and he still hated Harry.

This is why he stuck with Perrie. She didn’t hate him. Wait. But she does hate him. It was all a fucking joke to all of them wasn’t it. See how far they could push him before he snapped. He was tired and frustrated and he just wanted all the pain to stop. All of it.

Harry didn’t know where he was going he stopped and looked around. He sat down on the ground and slowly lay down on the grass. His shirt was still clutched in his hand and tears were streaming down the side of his face. He felt a drip of water on his forehead. It was raining. Not a thunderstorm but a light drizzle. And soon enough he couldn’t tell the difference from his tears and the rain.

“Harry!” He heard someone call his name. Harry just stayed still, hoping if he didn’t move, the person would eventually go away. But when has the universe ever listened to him? The footsteps got closer and Liam’s face popped up over him.

Liam didn’t say anything, just lay down beside Harry. Harry felt Liam’s hand cover his own. He loved it. He felt safe and Harry hadn’t felt like that in a while.  Finally Harry spoke up.

“Why does he hate me? The guy with the blue eyes? What did I do?” harry asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence that had settled over them.

Harry felt Liam’s hand grab his own so that their fingers were intertwined now before he said,” Louis doesn’t hate you. In fact, I think he hates himself more than he hates you right. Listen Harry I’m really sorry. Louis’ not like that. He just thought that you were making fun of the fact that he’s gay.”

Harry felt the memory rush back,” Shit, It was because Tyler and Josh were making fun of him and he must have. Shit. Oh my god. I have to apologize!” Harry mad a move to get up but Liam just pulled him back and Harry fell on top of Liam. Harry blushed and stuttered out an apology which he really didn’t mean because _Liam’s abs holy fuck_.

Liam just laughed and pulled Harry closer to he was tucked under his arm now and said,” Harry I won’t let you go apologize to Louis. My boyfriend can be a dick at times and I know how to handle it. It was his mistake anyways. If anything you should just ignore him until he apologizes.”

Harry froze. Of course Liam had a boyfriend and of course Louis was his boyfriend and of-fucking-course everyone hated him.

“Umm, I don’t think Louis would be ok if I, umm, you know, lay on you. I’m sorry.” Harry blurt out.

Liam just squeezed harry closer to him,” I like you Harry, and I’m 100% sure Louis does too and I knowfor a fact that my other boyfriends like you a lot.”

Harry was confused,” Other boyfriends? Are you, cheating on them? Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” Harry tried to curl up in a ball, he knew what happened if he raised his voice. It always ended up with bruises.

It was as if Liam sensed it and quickly said,” Harry, I’m not going to hit you. I’m not going to hurt you in anyway. And if I say something that hurts you, know that it was not on purpose. I _never_ want to hurt you. And to answer your question, I have three boyfriends; we’re all in a relationship together. No one ever gets lonely around here.” Liam laughed a bit. And Harry felt his body go loose before tensing up again. It kind of sounded like a fairy-tale, having three other people taking care of you and each other.

Liam spoke up again,” Hey, let’s go back inside now, I’m sure Louis will behave himself. No offense love, you look like you’ve been run over by a bloody truck.” Harry’s stomach fluttered when Liam said ‘love’.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do, was Liam just trying to gain his trust and hurt him later? Was this just a plan and he’d end up getting made fun of by Louis again? Nothing was adding up, but Harry was tired and everything was hurting, so he let Liam help him. The warmth disappearing and Harry was enveloped in the cold once again. The rain had slowed to a drizzle at this point and Harry was feeling happier than he was ten minutes ago. Liam put an arm around Harry’s waist and guided him to their dorms.

Harry was confused again. Why was Liam acting like this? Like… Harry was _his_ boyfriend. Harry wanted to ask, but he was afraid Liam would stop touching him, and to be honest, Harry really liked the attention he was getting at the moment. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the affection would stop. It always did. He knew he was a pity-case. People felt sorry for him, they thought that they could save him, and once they realized that he was a lost cause they start to hate him. Just like everyone else.  So Harry would leave it for now. He would stay quiet and bask in the affection.

Slowly, but surely, they made it to their dorm and suddenly Harry remembered that Liam had opened the door to the room before.

“Um, Liam? Sorry, I just wanted to ask, it’s totally cool if you don’t want to answer. But how did you open the room without my key? Was my roommate in there?” Harry mumbled.

Liam let out a tiny laugh before saying,” I guess we never got our introductions done; I’m Liam Payne, your new dorm mate.”

Harry wanted to shoot himself. He spent all his time worrying about his roommate, while he could have been sleeping in his bed and talking to Liam instead.

“Here we are. So Zayn and Niall will probably be in their dorm. Is it ok if they come over?” Harry nodded and Liam helped him limp to his bed where he lay down.

“Give me five minutes; I’ll get the first aid kit. Put that shirt in the laundry love. It’s totally ruined.” Liam said, and then walked out.

His door shut and Harry was once again enveloped in silence. Though, this time it felt nice. He knew someone was coming back to take care of him. He heard a knock on the door. Harry turned to look at the clock, a minute had passed by. Liam was quick.

“Come in.” Harry said lowly.

The door slowly nudged open. A face with feathered hair and blue eyes popped up from behind the door. Harry’s stomach suddenly got tighter.

Louis walked in and closed the door behind him. Harry shot up from the bed.

“Look, I’m really sorry about Tyler and Josh. I promise i-i-it wasn’t me. I d-don’t have anything against you. Please don’t h-hurt me. I _promise_ it wasn’t me. I’m really sorry.” Harry stuttered out.

Harry saw Louis’ face contort into disbelief. Oh shit. What had Harry done now? He was about to stutter out another stupid apology (which probably would make things worse) but Louis took a few steps towards him and said,” Why the fuck are you apologizing?”

Harry flinched a bit. He was confused once again. He seemed to be in that state quiet often now. Dazed, confused, lost.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to scare you. _I’m_ sorry. I am so sorry Harry. I don’t know what came over me. I’m just tired. This whole place is scary and you were the unfortunate person who I decided to hate for no apparent reason, other than the fact that I saw you hanging with some douchebags. Because I was _bloody scared_.” Louis said, he was now directly in front of Harry.

“I wasn’t hanging out with them, they were just there when you came around and yeah…” Harry trailed off. It probably wasn’t important, but Harry wanted Louis to know that he wasn’t hanging out with Tyler and Josh.

“Don’t worry, I know you weren’t. Shit, they got you good didn’t they? Why is there a giant butterfly on your man-boobs?” Louis asked.

Harry just shied under his gaze,” Um, my sister really likes butterflies.” He said.

At the mention of sisters, Louis’ face lit up,” Sister? Love, I have four of them. Crazy aren’t they? Sometimes I wish I was the only child though. Gets insane at home.” Harry winced; Louis mistook it for a sign of discomfort.

“Why are you still standing up? Let’s lie down, Liam’s bed is really comfortable, but yours looks better.” Saying that, Louis lay down on Harry’s bed and patted the space beside him for Harry. Harry cautiously lay down beside Louis and Louis put his arm beneath Harry’s head, so Harry was snuggling Lou from the side.

“Listen I really was a prick and you don’t have to forgive me. But one again, I’m sorry.” Louis said, Harry could feel Louis’ chest move up and down under his cheek.

“I forgive you. It’s not really your fault.” Harry said quietly, it was warm and cozy under Louis’ arm.

“I’m not letting you forgive me that easily. Expect lots of Starbucks and penis shaped cakes.” Louis said.

Harry giggled a bit before covering his mouth with his hand. Louis looked at him curiously before letting it go.

“Knock knock.” Harry said quietly.

Louis groaned,” This always ends up bad. Who’s there?”

Harry smiled before saying,” No one.” And then burst out into laughter.

Louis tried not to show his amusement, but laughter peeked through his cool façade.

“That was horrible. Who taught you those jokes? You need to be locked up. For horrible humor.” Lou ranted.

It just caused Harry to giggle even more. Harry giggled and shuffled a bit more under Louis’ arm.

Suddenly, the door opened, Harry freaked out and tried to sit up, Louis’ arm tightened on Harry so he couldn’t go anywhere. Harry seemed to be in this position a lot. Liam walked in and so did Niall and Zayn. Harry tensed up a bit. He didn’t know if Zayn or Niall were ok with him touching Louis or Liam.

Louis felt Harry tense up and whispered in Harry’s ear,” Don’t worry babe. They like you.”  
Harry felt chills go down his spine.

“Lou, are you suffocating him?!” Niall shrieked.

“Calm your tits Ni. We’re _cuddling_. Something you three can’t do.” Louis sniffed.

Liam, thankfully had a better response,” Sorry I took so long. Zayn here decided it would be a good idea to practise bandaging on Niall. I walk in the room and I seem Niall looking like a fucking mummy and Zayn in the corner taking pictures.”

Harry giggled again from under Louis’ arm. Louis’ arm was amazing. He could write poems about it.

“It wasn’t my fault. Niall volunteered.” Zayn said nonchalantly.

Harry could _hear_ Liam rolling eyes.

“Ok Harry get up. Let’s fix you.” Liam said.

Harry slowly got up from under Louis’ arm and sat up while staring at the floor, his curly hair falling over his eyes.

Suddenly there was no noise in the dorm. Niall and Zayn had shut up from the tiny argument they were having about mummifying each other. Niall let out a low whistle. Harry heard Zayn elbow him in the stomach and Niall wheezing out air.

Liam just kneeled down in front of Harry and opened the first aid kit. Harry felt Louis sit up behind him and his fingers run through Harry’s hair.

Harry suddenly felt really bad. He’d been dealing with this shit for a long time, and suddenly he’s making people take care of him.

“Liam, you don’t have to do this you know. I can tak- I can take care of myself. I don’t want to, you know, be a burden. Just give me the first aid k-kit and I’ll be ok.” Harry said quietly while staring at a piece of fluff on the floor.

Zayn spoke up, his voice angry,” Harry, don’t you even try and suggest we leave you alone. I’ve talked to you before and you looked scared out of your mind just being in my presence. You obviously aren’t able to take care of yourself if Josh and fucking Timothy hurt you. Those bruises don’t just appear because you were pushed around. Those are bruises from being punched and kicked. So don’t even _try_ and suggest we leave you alone.”

Harry flinched,” Tyler. His name’s Tyler. Sorry. Just. Yea.”

Zayn softened his voice,” Look, all I’m saying is that we all like you and we want to take care of you. So you are in no way shape or form a burden to us”

Harry looked up into Zayn’s eyes and Zayn smiled at him. Harry gave a tiny smile back.

“He’s right you know. We care about you.” Liam said,” Now c’mon, sit up straight so I can see the damage.”

Harry did as he was told and sat up straight; Liam started to gently rub antiseptic cream on the cuts and bruises followed by tiny princess Band-Aids.

Harry stifled a laugh which caused Liam to look up,” Don’t laugh, Zayn also decided to use up all the toy story Band-Aids on Niall. The princess ones are the only ones left.”

This caused Louis to join in on the argument with Niall and Zayn about whose idea/fault it was.

Liam’s fingers prodded and massaged Harry’s chest and stomach, but when Liam poked a rib, it had Harry curling in on himself.

“Well, either it’s broken or fractured. Don’t do anything to it. When you lie down, put a pillow under your back to support it.”

“I thought we were supposed to bandage it.” Harry said.

Liam just shook his head and said,” That could puncture a lung or something. You poor child. Well, now you don’t have to worry about it, you have us to take care of you.” And he went back to fixing Harry.

Harry felt a burst of warmth run through him when Liam said that they would take care of him. He wanted to cry. Happy tears.

“In fact, Lie down now, and hold this ice pack to your chest. Lightly. I’m going to get Niall to hold this ice pack to your ankle, it looks swollen or sprained. Can’t be too sure. I’m going to go get extra pillows, blankets and food.” Harry was about to protest about icing his foot but he was confused by the extra pillows and blankets.

“Ni, could you ice Harry’s foot for a while, I’ll be back in five minutes. Legit five minutes, no mummy’s needing to be de-mummified this time.” And he walked out the room.

Niall moved over to the bed and gently pressed the ice pack to Harry’s foot.  Harry looked at Zayn and Louis; they were curled up together on Liam’s bed. He took a look at Niall. Niall was glaring at the spot where he was before, in between the two, and Harry felt really guilty.

“Um, Niall? I can ice my foot by myself. It’s really not a problem; you can go back to Zayn and Louis if you want.” Harry told Niall.

Niall looked as if he’d been dunked in ice cold water,” No! God Harry, I’d rather cuddle up with you then those two lumps over there. Believe me, icing your foot is a privilege. Just thinking of ways to murder Tyler and Josh.”

Harry almost laughed but covered his mouth to make sure no noise escaped.

Louis and Zayn were watching them from the other bed.

Louis spoke up,” Why don’t you laugh out loud Harold?”

Harry just blushed and said,” That’s not my name.”

Niall said,” No, he’s right, for once. Whenever you laugh you cover your mouth. You shouldn’t I like your laugh.”

Harry just kept blushing, he was sure his face was now a dark red.

Zayn said,” I bet we could make you laugh.”

Louis laughed,” it doesn’t take a lot for young Harry here to laugh. His jokes are so _shitty_.”

Harry smiled and said,” No they aren’t. Your sense of humor isn’t as good as mine.”

Niall said,” Well, let’s hear a joke.”

Liam walked in with loads of blankets, pillows and chips,” What are you guys talking about here?”

Niall spoke up,” Harry’s gonna tell a joke, also are those my chips!?”

Liam froze before dumping everything on the floor and saying,” Harry, do tell us that joke.”

Harry took a deep breath before saying,” Knock Knock.”

He heard three chimes of who’s there and a groan from Louis.

“Cows go.” Harry said.

All four of replied with,” Cows go who?”

“Cows don’t go who, they go moo!”

There was silence for approximately 4.3 seconds (Harry counted) before he heard laughs from all over the room.

Niall was rolling on the floor, yet somehow still keeping the ice pack on Harry’s foot, Liam was doubled over in laughter, Zayn was just smiling and shaking his head like he couldn’t believe he associated himself with these idiots and Louis had tears streaming down his face. Harry wasn’t laughing but his face hurt from smiling so hard.

After the laughter died down Liam said,” Ok, so we are going to have a sleep over now. To get to know my new roommate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok To start off,
> 
> 1\. I want to thank everyone who's stuck around for this story and my stupid updates. I appreciate you all. Just because I don't reply to all the comments does not mean I don't read them. Thanks for all the amazing comments.
> 
> 2\. As you, I'm horrible at updating, I wish it were because I'm lazy, but I do have a life. I've been getting a bunch of tumblr messages (anon/non-anon) and most of them are 'telling' me about how I'm a horrible updater, my writing styles really bad and rushed, etc... The thing is, I write each chapter really fast (30-40 min) I usually update them the same day I finish. I don't have time to edit them. I'm taking summer courses on Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. I volunteer on Mondays and Fridays. And then I have a job as a camp counselor on Wednesdays. I also have two working parents, so when I'm at home I usually with my younger sisters (2), I make them lunch and dinner, I entertain them. I'm not saying that I don't like it. What I am trying to say is that this is something I do for myself. Now I do it partly for you guys, cause SURPRISE, someone actually likes this piece of junk. Please stop yelling at me for not updating fast enough for you, or for having petty mistakes in the fic.
> 
> 3\. Not all of my messages have been hate. Some have been people wanting to talk to me. And it has been amazing. people form all over the world are coming on my tumblr and talking about their problems, how their day went, what they would like to see in the fic. I love it. I don't answer any of them. If it's off anon I answer straight to your inbox. Most don't want their answer published and it's fine with me. So if you have a problem or an idea or just want to talk about how cute Niall looked playing golf, come on by to my tumblr.
> 
> 4\. Messages, messages. I've been getting messages about Harry and his Favorited tweet. The thing is, there are many theories why this happened. And I'm not going into them cause this isn't my life, it's Harry's. If people are offended, they are allowed to be offended, if they aren't, then so be it. Irdc.
> 
> 5\. Last but not least (not really a note. Skip this if you don't wanna read about my life) VANS WARPED TOUR HAPPENED 3 DAYS AGO. I"M STILLL NOT OVER IT. It was amazing. Motionless in white, Real friends, The maine, Ice Nine kills (crowd surfed during this one), Mayday Parade, The story so far. It was fucking amazing. If anyone listens to music like ^ please talk to me. I need to fangirl over John O'callaghan and Spencer and omg. Sorry. Really happy.
> 
> That's all. Have a good day.


	11. Liam/Harry/Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVE AN EXCUSE  
> MY PARENTS ALMOST FOUND OUT AND I COULDN't DO ANYTHING.  
> FORGIVE ME  
> ALSO THIS CHAPTERS SHITTY AND SHORT  
> Enjoy?  
> xx

Chapter 10:

Liam

Soon enough everyone was wrapped up in a blanket and lying down on a pillow.

Zayn spoke up,” Harry, can I have a flower crown? They look gorgeous.” Liam looked over to Harry’s shelf where he had a bunch of flower crowns.

“Sure, if you want them.” Harry replied.

“Of course I do. That’s why I asked, silly.” Zayn said in return.

Liam let out a yawn; they’d been talking for a while now. From what they wanted to be when they were younger to their favourite club in London. They had learned a lot about Harry, nothing to personal, mind you, just enough to know who he was.

Liam actually had a list in his head:

  *          Likes to make flower crowns
  *          From Cheshire
  *          Used to work at a bakery
  *          Tyler and Josh are assholes
  *          In his first year of university
  *          He likes every music genre (except maybe not country)
  *          He likes to sit in cafes when it snows
  *          TYLer aNd Josh are ASSholes
  *          Majoring in Literature and Biophysics
  *          When he was little he wanted to become a firefighter
  *          He also volunteers at a pet shelter because he believes no one should be left uncared for
  *          He loves to read Harry Potter over and over again (he’s read them approximately 23 times each)
  *          TYLER AND JOSH ARE ASSHOLES



In return they had told Harry about themselves. How they met, when they first got together, why they left Manchester.

It was a very heart-felt gathering and Liam could feel his heart hurt.

Soon one by one all the boys fell asleep.

It was 3:00 in the morning when Liam was jolted awake. It happened sometimes. Ever since Niall got hurt Liam would feel uneasy. Now that he was awake, he really needed a glass of water. He untangled himself from Zayn and gently took Niall’s head off of his chest and got up. He stood over his boys and looked down. Louis and Zayn were spooning, there was a space between Niall and Zayn for him and Niall was lying on the other side. He saw a lump in the far corner and saw Harry curled up near the bed.

Far away from all of them.

Liam didn’t know why, but he felt guilty. Should he have offered Harry to cuddle with them?

Liam decided better late than never. He walked over to Harry and picked him up. Harry was still as light as he was a few hours ago and it was scaring Liam. They’d talk about it later.

He gently placed Harry in his spot between Niall and Zayn and went to get water. When he got back, he saw that Harry had now taken Niall’s chest as a pillow and Zayn had wrapped an arm around Harry. Liam fell asleep on the other side of Niall. He hoped Zayn wouldn’t press Harry to hard, his ribs were still healing.

Liam woke up once again, but this time the sun was streaming through the window and someone swearing quietly to his left. He turned over and saw Harry struggling from under Zayn’s arm. Shit, was Zayn crushing Harry’s ribs? Was he hurt? Liam said his name,” Harry? Are you ok?”

As if Liam asking that question flipped a switch in Harry, he started mumbling and stuttering,” I’m uh I’m sorry. I don’t know how I got here. I wasn’t trying to touch Niall. Don’t worry. Sorry. Please, don’t be mad. It wasn’t on purpose.”

Liam wanted to cry again,” No, Harry calm down. Take a deep breath. It’s ok. I put you there last night. I just thought that ya know. Maybe you didn’t want to be alone.”

Harry looked less homicidal and took a deep breath,” So would it be ok if, I... Never mind. I should get to class.” And then proceeded to try and get up. Liam shook his head and got up. He walked over to Harry and picked him up, ignoring Harry’s complaints. Liam gently put Harry on the bed and got in beside him and looked him in the eye,” We are now going to cuddle until you are ok.” And then tucked Harry under his arm and closed his eyes.

Harry must have realized he wasn’t going anywhere, because 3 minutes and 27 seconds later, Liam counted, he was out like a light.

Liam took this moment to study Harry’s face. Not a creepy study, a nice completely platonic face study.

Harry was gorgeous. Curly hair that curled up around his neck, tiny freckles practically non-existent dusted his cheeks, his lips were actually really pretty for a boy, and they were a colour _no_ lips should be. He really didn’t want to think about Harry sucking his cock with those lips, so he didn’t. Because this was a platonic face study, and thinking about sucking dicks is not platonic.

OK, so _maybe_ Liam wanted in Harry’s pants along with the rest of the boys, but he really didn’t wanna scare Harry off. So he’d try and keep his dick under control. For now.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry

So Harry wasn’t sure what just happened, he was still very confused himself. Something along the lines of cuddling with 4 really hot guys who happen to be boyfriends.

Now Harry felt like a mess, so when he woke up from the nap with Liam he got up and slowly limped away so as not to wake anyone up. His entire chest hurt like a bitch and his ankle still hurt though the swelling had gone done drastically but if he spent another minute in that room, he’d end up pulling his hair out of frustration. Why were they so nice to him? He felt guilty and ashamed for acting like a weak and pathetic person. It was like he proved Tyler and James right.

He was walking on the football field and checked his watch. It was 8:00 and no one was on the field.

Then he remembered that it was Saturday and Midterms were close, so everyone was probably either asleep or in the library. He was going to go back to his dorm and try to figure things out when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and jumped at the close proximity of the other guy.

The guy scratched the back of his head before saying,” Um, sorry. You were alone so I figured I’d ask to keep you some company.”

Harry was just tired now so he just said as much,” Um. I’m really tired and I want to go back to bed, I’ll um, see you around maybe, if that’s ok.”

The guy just scoffed and flipped his brown hair out of his eyes,” If you don’t wanna hang around with me just say so. Don’t be an ass about it.”

Harry squeaked, he legitimately let out a squeak,” No, no, I had a long night, and it’s nothing against you I promise. I’m just tired and I’d love to hang out with you. Just not now…”

The brown-haired lad smiled cockily,” Oh Ok. That’s good. People don’t usually say no to hanging out with me.”

“What’s your name?” Harry asked.

“Devon. My names Devon. And you’re…?”

“I’m Harry.”

“I guess I’ll see you around Harry. Won’t forget your face. It’s gorgeous.” And with a wink Devon walked away.

Yep. Harry was done, and he wanted to go to sleep alone with no people around. His chest still hurt along with his face and…

And

He wanted to feel safe. He wanted to feel  _safe._

Harry felt like he didn’t even know what the word meant anymore.

But whatever it was, he wanted it. And he had felt it for a bit last night. But it’s not like he could barge into their lives for _his_ sake. They had done enough already. He’d be there friend. If they’d want him. They were nice and being friends felt kind of safe too.

He walked to his uncle’s office and knocked on the door. No-one answered. His uncle had offered Harry a room near his own, but Harry didn’t want to be different. His uncle had said that the room would always be open for him, and that’s where he went.

It was a tiny room with a bed, a white dresser, a white nightstand and a washroom. The bed was right under the window. Harry walked over and closed the curtains. He lay down on the bare bed and fell asleep in minutes.

With one thought running through his mind.

Why him.

 

* * *

 

Niall

Niall woke up to find him spooning Zayn and Louis cuddled with Zayn and Liam on a bed and Harry nowhere to be found.

He lay on his back and sighed. Poor Harry had been through a lot of shit. He looked so overwhelmed last night; Niall hoped they hadn’t hurt him.Niall knew what it was like to be beat up. The pain, the hurt. The feeling that he wasn’t good enough.

It was horrible.

He couldn’t _imagine_ what it would feel like knowing that you were gonna get beat up today, and the next day and the next. He was so proud of Harry. It’s not easy waking up every day and going about your life knowing that your next beating could be around the corner.

He shook Liam awake.

“Li. Where’s Harry?”

Liam shot up and looked around,” He fell asleep with me. Where the fuck has he gone now?”

Niall sighed and said,” You think we should give him some space? Like maybe we came on to strong?”

Liam looked at Ni and nodded,” Maybe. We’ll see later. Come up here and cuddle.”

Niall would worry about Harry later. Right now cuddles were happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God is real and Zayns Insta is public.  
> Poor Louis' been fucked over by the Rovers manager :(  
> Harry was sad.  
> Liam hurt his ankle.  
> Niall was Niall.  
> I love you guys.  
> Also, make sure to check your comments, I don't know if AO3 tells you when I've replied, but I have to most of them so you should go check your comment.  
> ♥


	12. Zayn/Harry/Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Here is chapter 12!  
> Kinda boring cause it's a filler. Sorry!  
> This one goes out to jaymesugha.  
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. ILY  
> Enjoy  
> xx

Zayn

Zayn woke up with Louis’ hair in his mouth and his other side cold and empty. He swore to god Harry was beside him last night.

Liam and Niall were already awake and watching reruns of Supernatural while eating cereal.

“No! Cas don’t go. Dean just really want to fuck you and he’s confused. Dean loves you more than pie and Sammy!” he heard Niall yell at the tv.

Liam replied, sounding shocked,” He does _not_ love Cas more than Sammy. No way.”

Zayn sighed,” Guys. Shut up.”

Two voices spoke,” Sorry Zayn.”

Zayn shook Louis awake.

“Lou c’mon get up. You’re crushing my bladder. I’ll piss on you.” Zayn whined in Lou’s ear.

“Gross Z. Fuck you.” Louis slurred while rolling off of Zayn get up to crawl n between Niall and Liam.

“Already do babes.” Zayn replied and went to the washroom.

When he came out, Supernatural was paused and Liam, Louis and Niall were talking on the bed.

“Zayn get over here. We’re trying to decide what to do.” Liam said.

Zayn crawled into Liam’s lap and Liam wrapped his arms around him.

“Deciding what? “ Zayn asked.

“Whether we want Harry to be our boyfriend or not.”

Niall spoke up,” I say yes. He’s really pretty and sweet and I like him already.”

Louis said,” I would love for him to join us. But would he want to? That’s all I’m worried about.”

Liam spoke up next,” I want him to be my… our boyfriend. We can show him what it’s like to be loved.”

They all looked at Zayn to say something. And Zayn stared back.

Finally he let out a sigh and said,” I don’t know guys. Sure he’s sweet and nice and quirky, but, are we sure we want him to join us? Shouldn’t we get to know him more?”

Niall burst out,” We did get to know him! We spent like half the night talking about him!”

Zayn took a deep breath,” But we don’t _really_ know him. Sure we know his favourite book and where he volunteers but we don’t know who _he_ is. Plus, do you really think Harry would be ready to be in a relationship right now. We’d be taking advantage of him. He’s been fucked over by a lot of people and at this point, he’d accept any love he can get. We’d be walking on eggshells around him. We could ask him to do anything we want and he’ll probably do it. I don’t know about you guys. But I’d feel horrible.”

Niall spoke again,” Ok, I kinda get what you mean. But what do we do now?”

This time Liam said,” I guess we should treat him normal and show him what love is? I don’t know. We show him how we act around each other and that not everyone wants to hurt him.”

“I don’t like the idea, but it makes enough sense.” Louis said.

Liam started Supernatural up again before Zayn said,” Niall, there is no way in hell Dean loves Cas more than he loves Sammy.”

* * *

 

Harry

Harry woke up with a jolt. He looked around before calming down; he’d forgotten he slept in the spare room. The clock beside his head said it was 5:00 pm, he had missed all his classes and it was almost time for dinner. He usually ordered at Starbucks, but he really didn’t want to see Perrie. His foot still hurt and at times he felt like his ribs were constricting his airway, but he got up anyways.

He slowly walked out of his uncles’ living quarters and walked to his dorm, he knew Liam and boys would probably be in the dorms by now. He slowly but surely made it to his dorm and put his ear against the door. He didn’t hear anyone inside, but they could all be sleeping. Harry remembered he didn’t have his key with him anyways. He took a deep breath, which made his chest hurt.

From across the hall and to the left a door opened and out came Devon. Harry _really_ didn’t want to talk to him.

“Woah, you ok Harry? Come inside. You look horrible mate. No offense.” Devon said when his eyes landed on Harry.

Harry just groaned lowly. Devon rushed to help Harry into his room.

“Here, umm, Lie down and don’t move. I’ll be back with water.” And with that Devon ran out the room.

Ok, so _maybe_ Harry got the wrong vibe of off Devon, but he was acting nice.  Devon rushed back in,” Um. Just sit up and drink some.”

Harry sat up slowly with the help of Devon and drank a bit.

“Um, Thanks mate. Sorry for, ya know, not talking to you this morning. I was really tired.” Harry said.

Devon looked shy all of a sudden,” Yeah I can see it. Hey don’t worry about. And since I was such a twat, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take you to Starbucks for dinner. We’ll call it a date. That ok?”

Harry was about to say no, but Devon wasn’t bad looking. With brown hair and streaks of red in it, brown eyes and white pale skin. He was decent. Plus, he was willing to go out with Harry in public, that must mean something.

“Sure. That’s. I’d really like that.” Harry mumbled.

Devon gave him a wide smile and said,” Great! Listen, I got to go to the counsellor office, got an appointment. Sorry mate but I’ll have to kick you out. This isn’t my dorm; fell asleep at a friend’s. I actually own an apartment nearby. But I’ll meet you at Starbucks at 6.”

Harry quickly said,” Um Devon, is it ok if we meet at 7 instead? I eat dinner late.” Perrie’s shift ended at 7.

Harry saw something flash in Devon’s eyes but Devon just smiled and said,” Sure! See you then.”

Harry walked out the door and Devon followed. Closing the door behind him Devon walked the opposite way, but not before saying bye to Harry.

So Harry had a shot at getting a boyfriend and not being alone. This day was looking kind of good. Except that his body ached, he had a headache and he was wearing pajamas in the corridors. He took his chances and knocked on the door to his dorm. He heard shuffling from the other side of the door and out popped a brown headed boy.

“Harry! Come in. You shouldn’t have gone anywhere when you were feeling like this.” Liam’s emotions flitted from Confused to happy to nervous.

Harry didn’t get why Liam was nervous. If anything, he should be the one nervous. Harry stepped inside the room and heard Liam close the door behind him. On Liam’s bed, Louis and Niall were curled up while Zayn was on the floor eating popcorn. America’s Next Top Model was playing on the TV and Liam coughed really loudly. All three heads turned and looked at him. Harry pulled at his collar. Niall was the first to move, he shoved Louis off the bed.

Ignoring Louis’ ‘hey!’ he said,” Come cuddle with me Harry. I know for a fact that you’re a lot better than Louis is.”

Louis let out another ‘hey’. Harry cracked a smile. He stood to the side for a few seconds, not knowing if Niall was actually offering or was just being nice. Niall made Harry’s decision for him when he stretched out his arm and grabbed Harry, gently pulling him to the bed. Louis pouted at Harry from the floor and fell into Zayn’s lap instead. 

Louis put a hand against his forehead and said,” Zayn, Zaynie, Zaner, Zayny boy will you love me?”

Zayn frowned at Louis and shoved him off of his lap and in seconds Liam claimed the spot. Harry let out a tiny giggle. Looking at Liam trying to fit into Zayn’s lap was entertaining, considering Liam was twice the size of Zayn. 2 minutes later, Liam had somehow managed to fit perfectly in his lap and Louis was sitting on Harry’s bed pouting again.

“Um Louis, you could take my spot if you want.” Harry said, and Louis looked like he was about to protest, Harry quickly said,” No really, I have to get ready soon anyways.”

Zayn looked curious,” Where you going?”

Harry got up and walked to his wardrobe,” Devon asked me out on a date.” Harry had tried to say those words normally, but they came out breathy and excited. Everyone went quite behind him.

Niall spoke up this time,” Are you sure you should be going _anywhere_.”

Harry was confused,” What do you mean.”

“I mean, you were pretty hurt last night.” Niall said.

Harry ignored the tightening in his stomach,” So? It doesn’t even hurt anymore. The sprain is practically gone and my chest is fine.”

Harry grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He wasn’t _lying_. His ankle barely hurt but his ribs still ached. He put on his black ripped skinny jeans and a nirvana t-shirt. He walked outside and grabbed a coat and a scarf, for October, it was pretty chilly. He put on his boots and walked to the door. But not before grabbing his flower crown.

“Um, bye? I’ll be back in an hour or so. I mean, not that it matters cause I’m not... I’m leaving now. Bye. Um. Ya. Bye.” Before he slammed the door shut behind him. Why was he such and idiot?

He realized there was another hour left till the date, so he went to the library, this time he stayed close to the librarians. Just in case.

* * *

 

Louis

“Great. So now this _Devon_ has suddenly taken an interest in Harry. I don’t like this.” Louis said.

Zayn took a deep breath like he always does when he knows what he’s going to say is going to displease Louis and the others,” I… I think it’s best if we let him be. No wait. Listen. We don’t know if he’s ever been in a relationship, let alone in a five-way. I think Devon would be good for him. I don’t expect Harry to stay with Devon; I just think maybe we should leave him alone for a bit. Let him get used to us.”

Liam sighed,” Zayn. Babe. I’m only saying this cause I love you. Shut up.”

And the whole room was filled with laughter.

Louis spoke once the giggles had subsided,” Zayn’s right. But we can still check up on him and shit. Right?”

Liam was quick to console him,” Of course we will. We aren’t abandoning him. We’re just making sure he’s comfortable. We can’t force him to be in a relationship with us. I think Devon would make him happy.”

Niall was sulking on the floor,” But I really liked Harry. I wanted him to be my boyfriend.”

Louis thought Niall was acting a lot like a pubescent teen whose idol got a girlfriend. Louis also thought that Niall probably was a pubescent teen.

“I don’t know man. I just want this year to go by as worry-free as possible.” Zayn said.

Louis agreed, but in the back of his mind he knew that wasn’t going to happen. With three boyfriends and a potential fourth one, was a worry-free year even possible

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Devon has been introduced. What do you guys think about him?  
> Thanks for all the comments. Comment below if you like it/ hate it/ what you would want to see in the story. Always helps.  
> Also, why were the guys so hot at Lou's mom's wedding?  
> Now back to watching Pewdiepie playing scary games (outlast) and shitting my pants.  
> (Might watch some Casperlee or Danisnotonfire to ease the pain)  
> ♥


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the impossibly long wait.  
> I hope you enjoy this horrible chapter.  
> xx

 

Harry

Harry showed up to Starbucks right at 7. He walked in after peering through the window to make sure Perrie was gone and sat on the table furthest away from the crowd. A tiny table for two right beside the window. He sat there waiting for 10 minutes.

Ten minutes turned into 20 and 20 minutes turned into 40.

Harry sighed; he knew this was too good to be true. He ordered his third Hot chocolate when Devon walked through the door. Harry saw Devon’s eyes run across the room before they finally landed on his face.

“Oh good, your still here.” Devon exclaimed as he walked towards the tables while shrugging his coat off,” Sorry about the wait, a friend needed help moving some stuff.”

Harry just stayed quiet and sipped some more of his hot chocolate.

Devon looked at Harry and said,” Mind if I order something?”

Harry shook his head. Devon got up and ordered whatever it was stupid people who were 50 minutes late to a date ordered.

Devon came back with a drink and said,” What about we get out of here and walk around for a bit?”

Harry was weary but got up and shrugged his coat on. Grabbing his drink he walked outside following Devon.

He looked slowly up at Devon beside him before saying,” So, um, where was your friend moving their stuff?”

Devon frowned at Harry and said,” It’s really none of your business, but if you must know, he’s moving off of campus and sharing a flat with me.”

Harry ducked his head, he was being nosy again. Damn it.

“I’m sorry, for, you know. Asking.” Harry whispered.

“Don’t mumble. I don’t like it. Also, can you stop wearing the flower crowns? I know you’re gay, but, really?” Devon said in reply.

Harry cringed, Devon stopped beside him.

“Listen, I know it may not seem like it, but I like you. A lot. I’m sorry that I’m acting this way. I’m kind of in a bad mood. But in my defense, the flower crown looks weird babe.” Devon said.

Harry gave Devon a small smile,” It’s ok. I get it.”

“Great! So what do you say, wanna come back to my flat?”

Harry blushed and nodded before following Devon to his flat.

It had been a week and Harry was now officially Devon’s Boyfriend. They had gone on four dates during the week and Devon asked him to be his boyfriend via text. But Harry didn’t care. He finally had someone. Someone who would love him and take care of him and be there for him. _Someone who wouldn’t hurt him._ Nothing could ruin his day.

Except his new roommates.

Harry still didn’t know what was up with them. Ever since Harry had told them about Devon, they were a bit…off. They’d talk to him, but they’d also keep their distance from him. He felt betrayed. Wasn’t it just yesterday when Liam and Louis were saying that they would never ever leave him, and that they wanted him to have sex with them? Ok, so maybe it didn’t go like that, but he was pretty sure they had said that being friends was going to happen. And so far, no friending was happening. So betrayed was the right feeling. At least Harry knew that it wasn’t the first time this happened. Now that he thought of it. Betrayal was something that happened to Harry a lot. Fuck people. And feelings.

Today Devon had asked Harry to stay in with him at his flat. Harry won’t lie, he was nervous. Like, almost as nervous as the time he had to speak at his sister’s funeral. He was going to stay the entire night at Devon’s. So yeah. He was nervous.

Harry was wearing a shirt under his bed that he didn’t even know he had. A plain white shirt with two skeleton hands and a rainbow joining the three middle fingers. It was a nice enough shirt, though he still couldn’t remember where he had gotten it from. He pulled it on and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinnies. He put on a pair of brown suede boots and was about to leave when Louis and Niall walked in.

“Hey mate, ah, that’s where my shirt went.” Louis asked.

Harry flushed. Shit, why was his life so pathetic.

“Uhm, sorry, shit. I didn’t know. Here, um, let me take it off. I’ll wash it for you.” Harry stuttered.

Louis looked scared, why did Harry always fuck shit up?

“No mate, it’s cool. Don’t freak out. It’s what friends do. You can wear my shirts anytime.”

Friends. Ha. Yeah right.

“You sure, I can always wear something else. I don’t mind.” Harry said, feeling the need to give Louis a way out without having to sound mean.

“Nah. Where you going anyways?” He asked.

“Just to Devon’s house, eh, could you tell Liam that I won’t be here tonight?”

Harry saw Niall pout,” But I thought we could all hang out tonight.”

Harry cringed,” Sorry, I had this planned for a while.”

Louis put an arm around Niall shoulder and said,” Well, hang out with us tomorrow?”

Harry just nodded and before he could leave, Niall spoke up again.

“Oh wait Harry, you forgot your crown! Can I choose one?”

Harry nodded again. It was practically impossible to say no to Niall when he looked at you like that. Niall picked up a crown with pink and white flowers in it. Niall slowly walked back to Harry and smiled shyly at him before standing on his tiptoes and gently placing the crown on his curls.

“There, now you look perfect.” Niall beamed.

Harry felt himself blush again and said,” Thanks Niall. Um, I gotta go now. I’ll see you later.”

Harry quickly walked out and went towards Devon’s house.

There really was no denying that Niall was handsome and cute and yes, Harry did want him. Along with Louis and Liam and Zayn and every other hot nice guy out there.

But for now he would make do with Devon and his slight handsomeness.

He knocked on Devons door. Harry had been to this flat two times before and each time he had butterflies like the last.

He heard someone turn the lock and the door opened with Devon behind it. Harry was kind of nervous to see Devon looking slightly murderous but shrugged it off and said,” Hey Devon. How are you doing.”

Devon didn’t reply, he just opened the door wider to let Harry in. Harry cautiously walked in.

He turned around to face Devon and said,” What’s wrong?”

But before the words could get out of his mouth, Devon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his collar and pushed him against the door. What was happening? Harry was freaking out, he couldn’t breathe and Devon was hurting him.

“What part of me not liking those stupid flower fucking crowns did you not get Harry.” Devon spit out.

Harry tried to get out of Devon’s hold without choking himself and squeaked.

“Do you _like_ doing the opposite of what I say?” Devon said.

Harry felt his resolve breaking, tears were about to start, and for some reason, he didn’t think Devon would like it.

“Um, no. I wasn’t going t-to wear it. M-my roommate put it- it on me and I forgot about it. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t do it on purpose.” Harry stuttered out.

Devon let go of Harry and Harry slumped against the door. Devon turned around and scratched the back of his neck.

“Sorry Harry. Um, I wasn’t thinking straight, this entire day has been going bad and I guess the flower crown just pushed me. Shit, did I hurt you? Let me go get some ice. Go sit down.”

Harry quietly got up and sat down on the edge of the sofa. With his hands placed in his lap he stared at the floor. He heard Devon walk into the room and tried to even out his frantic breathing. Was he always going to be hurt?

“Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to go like this.” Devon kneeled down in front of Harry and handed him the ice pack,” Look, Harry. I’m _really_ sorry. It’s just, my friend found some other place to live cause it cheaper and shit. So I’ve been stressed the entire day. I can’t pay the rent all by myself. It’s hard and I just blew back there. Please forgive me?”

Harry looked at Devon and said,” Of course, everyone has rough days. It’s ok.”

Devon beamed and gently took Harry’s hand before saying,” I ordered us some Chinese. We’re gonna watch Saw IV.”

Harry had seen all the Saw movies at least 4 times each. But he didn’t say anything. Ten minutes later they were sitting on the couch eating noodles and Devon asking Harry every two seconds if he was scared yet.

Half way through the movie, Devon had his arm around Harry and was hiding in his shoulder. Harry had to stifle a laugh,” Devon, are you scared?”

Devon glared at Harry and said,” Of course not. This is a stupid movie, I’m just tired. Let’s shut the movie and do something else maybe?”

Harry gave a tiny smile and lay down on the sofa with Devon sprawled across him.

* * *

 

Liam

Liam walked in his dorm to see Louis and Niall already there. 

"Hey babe, where were you?" Louis asked.

Liam looked around and saw no Harry," I was helping Zayn with an art project. Where's Harry. I though you guys were gonna ask him to hang out today."

Niall looked up and said," What project was it? Why didn't I get to help."

Louis ruffled Niall's hair and said," Harry went to hang out with Devon. He's staying the night at his."

Liam pouted," This sucks. Oh, and the project was about painting a live person. I don't know. I  _was_ naked for it though."

Louis let out a loud laugh," Oh Liam, you do know that Zayn just painted you nude for his own selfish reasons. The only art project we had this week was painting a scenery."

Liam looked offended," Well, I'll have you know, I  _am_ scenery."

Niall spoke up," Babe, that made no sense. Put on Top Model please."

Liam sighed and went to put it on.

"When's Zayn coming over?" Louis asked.

"He's finishing up his porn paintings. He should be over soon." Liam replied.

Louis let out another laugh and moved over to let Liam settle down. 

Liam sighed, it would have been perfect if Harry was still here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was a filler and I hope you don't hate me.   
> Leave a comment below telling me if you liked it, hated it, what you think about Devon, any idea you have for this story.  
> I'm going to be away for a week so leave a lot of comments. They make me feel happy.   
> Love you!  
> ♥


	14. Harry/Niall/Zayn/Louis/Liam/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Hate Me.  
> In celebration of Fireproof reaching 1.1 million downloads in 24 hours and The album Four reaching #1 in 67 countries.  
> Enjoy  
> xx

Harry woke up with a dull throbbing on his neck. He opened his eyes and looked around, the bed was empty and he heard banging in the kitchen. He stretched before gently touching his neck. Flashes of last night went through his eyes. He shuddered and closed his eyes tightly. He squeezed them until he saw white. Why would Devon so that. Was it a mistake? Did Devon hate him too now? Were the marks on his neck visible? Would anyone care?

That last question popped up in his head a lot. More recently now than ever. Would anyone care?

 _Would_ _anyone care?_

Devon let out a cough before Harry had another moment to think about it. Harry opened his eyes slowly watching the black fade and colors filling his vision. He carefully glanced at Devon and saw Devon holding a tray with a teacup and toast.

Devon set the tray down on the bed and said,” I just wanted to make you a…sorry breakfast. For, you know. Hurting you by accident.”

Warmth burst through Harry’s stomach. So maybe Devon did care about him. It’s not like Tyler or Josh made him breakfast in bed after they beat him up. He moved over on the bed so Devon could sit down.

“Thank you for the food.” Harry said quietly.

He looked up and saw Devon smiling at him. So maybe Harry was doing something right for a change.

* * *

 

Niall

Niall had finally gone and snuck a peak at Zayn’s drawing of naked Liam. And it was totally worth Zayn and Liam ignoring him for it. He was lying down in Liam’s bed wanking off to the pictures he had seen when someone burst through the doors. Niall scrambled to get a blanket covering him. In walked Harry looked happy. He tore off his scarf and fell on his bed. Niall took a few moments to admire Harry. Not in a creepy way. A cute way. Because whatever Niall does, it’s cute. After a minute passed by with Harry lying down face first on his bed and Niall ~~staring~~ _casually looking_ at him, he let out a tiny cough.

Harry jerked from his position and finally ~~stared~~ _looked_ (this is a problem) at Niall.

“H-hi Niall, didn’t think you’d be here.” Harry finally let out.

Niall laughed,” Didn’t think you’d be here either mate.”

Niall saw Harry reach out for his scarf,” It’s warm in here, why do you need a scarf?” and as human nature took over Niall glanced at Harry’s neck. Because what else are you supposed to do when you talk about scarves?

Red marks stretching across the side and back of Harry’s neck. Niall, who forgot he was naked under the sheets, got up. Harry let out a tiny laugh when he saw Niall’s dick (Niall was offended. His dick makes people cry, not _laugh._ ) But at least his erection had gone down while he was hidden under the blanket.

“Haz, did someone _choke_ you?” Niall spluttered out.

Harry let out a nervous giggle,” Oh, umm yeah. I’m, uh. Into the whole choking thing?”

And that just turned everything 186745% more awkward. Niall had two things going on in his mind.

  1.        Shit that’s hot.
  2.        Is he lying?



Harry had turned red at this point.

“I gotta be somewhere soon. See you later? Maybe. Yeah.” And Harry ran out.

Niall fell back on his bed. Between Harry and his boys, he had enough wanking material to last him _ages_.

* * *

 

 Zayn

Zayn had taken to sitting at Starbucks and doing his work (and maybe a few drawings) there. It was nice and mellow and Perrie was really nice to talk to.

Except when she was sad.

See, Zayn was horrible at handling people who aren’t his boyfriends when they’re sad. And Perrie was really sad.

“Zayn, I don’t get it? Harry and I were talking and he was making cookies with me and everything was fine. What happened? Was it because of my top? I mean it was rainbow colored. But it was missing the yellow. Do you think he took offense to that? Maybe he thought I was making fun of gays?” Perrie rambled as she wiped down the table beside him for the tenth time.

Zayn was pretty sure that if she wiped it again he was going to slam his head on it and blood would cover the table.

He’d like to see her wipe _that_ up.

“Perrie, shut up. Let me do my work.”

“Zayn! Oh my god. I don’t know how you have three boyfriends, let alone one. You’re horrible at understanding people.” Perrie yelled at him and then proceeded to throw the stupid towel she was using at him.

Yep. Zayn was about to have an aneurysm.

He collected his books and notepad and walked towards Harry and Liam’s dorm. He got there in record time and knocked on the door before walking in. He was greeted with the sight of Niall buried in blankets with his leg and part of his dick sticking out.

“I don’t even wanna know.” Zayn said before walking out

Why was everyone so weird?

* * *

 

Louis

Louis liked spending time with his boys, but sometimes he needed space. Like now. So that’s why he was outside kicking a ball around the field. He shot another goal when someone started to clap behind him. Louis turned around and there stood Tyler, Jack and a few other boys. Louis could feel a headache coming on.

“That’s some nice skills there. Would’ve asked you to join the team, but apparently you’re a faggot? Heard you have three other boys you fuck.” Jack said while the boys laughed and gave him high fives.

Louis rolled his eyes. He did not want to do this. So being the mature and responsible person he is, he walked away with his football. A hand stuck out and grabbed him last minute.

“Are you letting that sorry pathetic excuse for a human fuck you? You do know who I’m talking about. Harry? Or do you fuck Harry?” It was Tyler this time.

Louis took a deep breath and punched Tyler straight in the face before saying,” Bitch about me all you want, but _do not_ bring Harry into this.” And ran off.

Exhilarated and happy was what Louis felt, even though his fist hurt, the feeling of doing something right made everything better. Louis could hear the boys running after him to he made a dash for the food court. Reaching the subway, he made a quick decision to run inside and duck under the counter.

“Um, excuse me sir, I can’t allow you to be back here. Workers only.” A petite blond said.

“Sorry love, I’ll be out of your hair in a minute. Trying to get rid of a few jackasses.” Louis replied with a smile.

The blond practically melted, what else do you do when Louis Tomlinson smiles at you?

After a few minutes had passed and he was sure the idiots had left, he jumped over the counter and tipped an imaginary hat at the worker making her blush.

He walked to his, Niall and Zayn’s room. He got there and knocked on the door twice before walking in on Zayn lying on a bed with his neck off the edge reading a book.

“Zayn, oh my god, guess what just happened!” Louis said while flopping down beside Zayn.

Zayn just kept reading his book.

“I punched Tyler in the face! Straight in the face!” Louis exclaimed when Zayn paid no attention to him.

Zayn let out a huff and flipped a page. Oh, that was it. No one ignored Louis.

Louis tore the book out of Zayn’s hands and fell over him.

“Louis! What the fuck! Your sweaty, get away from me. Where the fuck is my book!” Zayn yelled at Louis while trying to push him off.

Louis grumbled but got off of Zayn. Zayn got up gave Louis a glare, grabbed his book and walked out.

Louis got up and made his way into Liam and Harry’s dorm. He was met with the sight of Niall disheveled and sweaty with half of his body under the blanket.

“Love you ok? Do you have a fever?” Louis said while walking towards the bed,” By the way, guess who punched Tyler in the face?”

Niall let out a breath and whipped the blanket off,” Lou that’s great. I’m proud of you.”

Lou stared at Niall, who was still wanking off, let out a sigh and walked back out.

“No one appreciates me! I hope your dick falls off” He yelled really loudly before slamming the door.

“Wait come back. Help me wank off!” He heard Niall yell back.

* * *

 

Liam

Liam was in the workout room alone. If you ignore the crowd of girls next to him.

“Oh my god. You’re so strong.” One of the girls giggled.

Liam gave a polite smile and continued lifting weights. Where was Louis when you needed him.

As if the gods had heard Liam, Louis came strolling in with a bruised hand. Liam left his workout and ran to Louis.

“Love, what happened?” Liam asked while grabbing Louis’ hand gently.

Louis smiled,” Just punched Tyler half an hour ago!”

Just as Liam was replying, a ginger came up to him with a flock of her friends behind her.

“Listen, you’re hot and I wanted to ask you out on a date.” She said confidently while her friends giggled behind her.

Liam felt Louis tense up. Oh shit. This wasn’t gonna be good.

“ No, why don’t _you_ listen. Liam here is definitely hot, he’s also definitely taken. So I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” Louis ~~said~~ sneered.

The ginger let her smile drop and scowled at Louis. Liam tried to pull Louis away, but who was he kidding.

“Oh, so you turned _Liam_ here gay? What a waste.” And she flipped her stupidly fake ginger hair and walked away.

Liam had to pull Louis back to make sure he wouldn’t bodily harm the girl too.

“Babe, calm down. It’s ok. Now wanna tell me why you punched Tyler?” Liam said trying to calm Louis down.

It was like a switch flipped, Louis was suddenly smiling and blabbering on about how Tyler was an asshole and how amazing it felt to punch him. Liam smiled fondly at Louis.

“Hey I have to go back to the dorm now, come with?” Liam asked breaking Louis’ story.

“Nah babe, I’ll stay outside for a while. Call me when you’ve changed, we gotta find Zayn and get him to cook for us.” Louis said and kissed him on the lips before running off.

Liam sighed and jogged off to his dorm. He opened the door (did no one ever lock this thing?) and saw Niall sprawled naked in his bed with jizz all over the blankets.

“Niall!” Liam yelled.

Niall looked over to Liam and groaned,” Ugh, I’m sorry. I’ll go wash them.” And with that Niall got up put on a pair of sweat pants, grabbed the blankets and walked out the door.

What was wrong with his boyfriends?

* * *

 

Harry

Harry was sitting in the University’s park when someone plopped beside him. He jumped and turned to see it was Zayn.

“Hey mate.” Zayn said before taking out a book and a cigarette from his pocket.

Harry blushed, Zayn makes grown men blush, and said,” Hello.”

Zayn just hummed and opened his book up. It’s not like Harry was doing anything before, he was just listening to music. But now that Zayn was here, Harry really wanted to talk to him.

Ha. Like he would say anything to Zayn.

Thankfully, Zayn solved that problem by saying,” Hun, you should really talk to Perrie, she’s been whining non-stop to me. I’ll have to stop going to Starbucks because of her.”

Harry let out a little laugh. Perrie was like that. Suddenly he felt bad. But why was Perrie sad? Wasn’t she the one who hated him?

He then realized Zayn was expecting some sort of answer,” Oh um, yea. I’ll go talk to her. Now? Yeah. Now. Bye.” Harry said before.

Zayn just smiled fondly at Harry and went back to reading his book.

Time to go fix shit with Perrie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.  
> Also thank you for all the comments, you guys are amazing. Please leave comments with any thing you want changed, added or just drop by and fangirl over how amazing Fire proof sounds.  
> And yes, OT5 Pov in this one  
> Please, please, pleaseeeee tell me if you want anything incorporated in this story. I would love to hear what you have to say.  
> Thanks once again♥  
> (Btw, next chapter will be more exciting and will be up faster cause I have over half written)


End file.
